All Things Must End
by Loving Neko
Summary: The plot is the same overall (not including the 3rd movie), just with an added character. When Naraku has been defeated, Koneko worries about her friends' humanity. Off following her mom's cryptic message, she runs into Sesshoumaru. What happens when secrets are revealed and a new evil comes into play?
1. The Meeting

The Meeting

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

*Note: pretend that she is in all the episodes, important ones I will write.

*If you have not read up to chapter six of Words to Speak and don't want any spoilers, then don't read this yet.

*Warning! Rape- not elaborated, just mentioned.

* * *

><p>Koneko stretched as she walked out of the cave and into the clearing she had been staying in for a while. Nearby, a river flowed past and out deeper into the forest. Her cat-like ears twitched as she quickly checked the area with her senses before stripping to step in the water for a bath. She was only a half-demon so her senses were not as strong as full-blooded Nekos, but they were as strong as the average demon (still stronger than most half-demons). Like most Nekos, her sense of smell was lacking while sight and hearing were her strengths.<p>

As she stepped in, Koneko heard movement in the bushes near her. Her eyes widened as a smell that wasn't there before hit her. There were ten demons emerging from the bush and were grinning at her. She quickly summoned her sword to her hand and prepared to attack. The demons were shocked by the appearance of the sword but approached anyways.

"Come now, sweetie," the largest of the group drawled. "We won't hurt cha if ya cooperate." As he took another step, Koneko snarled and swung her sword, decapitating him. The rest of the demons attacked and she managed to kill four more of them before one knocked her sword away. When they went to grab her, she ran, glancing back every so often. They were demons and, as a half-demon, she would never outrun them. She could smell their intentions from the moment they revealed themselves. They were going to rape her!

Finally, one grabbed her tail and knocked her down. Struggling, she managed to kill two more before the remaining three pinned her down. One held a claw to her throat and said, "You are going to pay for our comrades' deaths soon. But first…" He pressed his claw harder, drawing a little blood. "Is it true that half-demons can control getting pregnant like full demons?" She was surprised he knew that and must have reacted because he smirked towards his friends. "In that case," he grabbed and ripped out a lock of her hair and threw the brown bundle away, grinning at her pain. "Let the fun begin!" Everything after that was a blur…

When she woke up, she was in pain, lots of pain. Koneko checked and made sure she wouldn't get pregnant. After that, she looked at her surroundings and could tell she was near the hot spring she bathed in last night. She curled up as she considered her options. She was too weak to move and any human who came by would most likely ignore her, while a demon would kill her. She decided to take the form of a human. That way, a human would sympathize and she could surprise a demon. After transforming, she closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

><p>Kagome talked with Sango as they walked towards the hot spring. It had been a long day of traveling and they were excited to finally relax. It had taken a sit, but Inuyasha camped near a hot spring. Kirara walked along side them as they chatted about Kagome's life back home.<p>

"How do you keep in contact if you live so far away?" Sango asked in wonder.

"See, we have these things called phones and you can speak through one and the other person can hear you," Kagome explained, amused.

Sango was going to speak again when suddenly Kirara tensed and ran into the bushes. Sango and Kagome followed, ready for battle. They found her nudging a form which turned out to be human.

They ran up to her and attempted to wake her. After a moment, she opened her eyes which were bright blue. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked. The girl looked up and tears filled her eyes. "Are the demons gone?" The tears escaped as she murmured, "They raped me." They were shocked. They gently carried her to the hot spring and cleaned her up.

"What happened?" Kagome asked while wrapping her wounds.

Koneko's eyes filled up with tears again as she answered. "I was bathing when three demons snuck up behind and pinned me. I don't remember much after that," she looked down, "but I have a guess to what they did."

Sango looked at Kagome and said, "We have to bring her back to camp." Kagome nodded and they gave her a set of clothes as hers were missing.

Koneko used that moment to sneak a look at the fire Neko, Kirara. She was hidden well but a fellow Neko could still sense it. And even without a human form, she could cause trouble. Kirara must have caught on because she acted normally. She whispered thank you as to only the Neko could hear it. Kirara flicked her tail as a reply.

Then they led her to the camp. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree when he almost fell off from the smell. Shippo smelled it too and was confused (He was too young). "Who's this?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Another stray?"

"Inuyasha! Be polite, she needs our help!" Kagome scolded. He wisely shut up in fear of her using the sit.

"I'm Koneko," she said while keeping a straight face. 'Inuyasha? But he was sealed to a tree,' she thought. Glancing at him, she thought, 'He looks like his father and brother but also like his mother.' "Are you a demon?" she asked. She knew he would probably get upset, but she was curious. And curiosity killed the cat. Or Neko.

Inuyasha glared at her and forgot his own advice, "I wasn't talking to you, slut."

"SIT!" Inuyasha crashed, face first, off the branch and into the ground. "How dare you say that to her and in front of Shippo too? She was forced by demons, what could she have done?" Kagome yelled.

Koneko had to withhold her laughter as Inuyasha picked himself up, but the 'slut' comment had hurt.

Kagome turned towards her and smiled brightly, "Ignoring that, he's Inuyasha," she pointed to the monk, "that's Miroku," she gestured towards the kitsune demon, "and this is Shippo."

Koneko was wary of the casual way she acted around the demons. She knew it was risky, but she had to ask, "Why are you hanging around demons? Aren't they evil?"

Kagome immediately turned cold, "I hate it when people judge demons like that! They're not _all_ evil!"

Koneko backed up, surprised but happy, "I'm sorry, I've only seen three demons before you found me." She looked sadly at the ground. She felt bad for lying to these people who had helped her, but too many years of betrayal caused her to trust little.

Kagome looked sadly at her, "Here, eat with us." She gave her a fish that was left from earlier. "Where's your village?" Miroku asked, "We can take you there."

Koneko hurriedly came up with something. "My village was attacked a year ago; I have been living alone since." 'It has some grains of truth in it,' she thought.

Sango looked at her with sympathy, "I'm sorry." She paused for a beat before continuing, "Do you have anything of yours?"

She nodded, "If the hot spring you brought me to is the one I bathed in last night, I could find my way from there."

"Let's go then!" Inuyasha said. "The faster we get rid of you, the better."

"SIT!"

As Koneko started to lead the way, she couldn't help but wonder how this was going to end.

* * *

><p>*Neko means cat, Koneko means kitten, Inu means dog, and kitsune means Fox<p> 


	2. Memories

Memories

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>As Koneko entered the clearing that the demons had found her, she was relieved to see that they had taken the bodies elsewhere. That would have been a lot of explaining. Even though she knew it would have disappeared by now, she checked for her sword. Seeing it was gone, she grabbed her clothes where she left them. They looked normal but had her own modifications.<p>

"Yes, this is where they grabbed me," she said. Kagome put a hand on her shoulder and Koneko smiled sadly back. "The cave I stayed in last night should be over there."

As they walked towards it, Koneko was glad she had chosen to hide her scent while staying there. If Inuyasha smelled Neko in the cave, he would be suspicious. Hopefully, he would assume the smell from her bag and clothes were from when a Neko stayed in the cave before her and the scent transferred to them.

"Do you mind if I change into my clothes so you can have these back?" she asked while pointing to the cave. Sango nodded then grabbed Miroku's ear to keep him from following. When she went in, she quickly changed and started packing while listening to what they were saying.

Kagome turned to the others and said, "She should travel with us, at least for a while."

Koneko paused as she heard this. Did she want to travel in a group? She had walked alone on her path for so long, and these people didn't even know the truth of her own species. 'But it does feel nice to be cared for again.' She decided and quickly finished gathering her things.

Sango and Miroku nodded in answer to Kagome and Shippo smiled and said, "She seems nice!" But Inuyasha frowned.

"Really? _Another _human in our group? At least they," he gestured towards the slayer and monk, "can fight. She would just slow us down."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "We can't just leave her!" She paused to look at the group. "So everyone agrees?" She looked straight at Inuyasha. He growled but said nothing. "Then it's decided!"

"What's decided?" Koneko asked as she walked out.

Kagome looked at her and smiled, "We want you to travel with us!"

"Really? Oh, thank you!" she hugged Kagome and the others, even surprising Inuyasha with one.

"It's nothing," he mumbled but was blushing.

"It's going to be dangerous though," Sango warned. She then went and explained everything about Naraku and the Shikon Jewel. Koneko was surprised that the rumors she had heard were true. After that, they returned to camp. That night, she dreamed about the time she met Inuyasha, when he was a baby…

* * *

><p>Koneko was playing with her mom, Yuuko. She was running to hide so her mom could find her. As she pushed through some bushes, she ran into someone. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the fierce-looking Tokage demon warrior. His eyes turned red as he glared at her.<p>

"A half-demon dares touch me?" he growled, raising his hand to strike her.

"Aku!" Her mother ran out of the bushes to stand in front of her. "What do you want?"

He had a look of surprise as he looked from Koneko to her mom. His gaze darkened as he said, "How the strong fall."

Yuuko snarled, "What do you want? I am no longer in the army."

He straightened, "Lord Inu no Taisho has asked to see you at his castle."

She looked down at Koneko. "If I go, I'm bringing my daughter." Aku said nothing. Yuuko turned to her, "Koneko, go get our things." She nodded and ran back.

When Koneko got back, the two demons were glaring at each other. When she appeared, Aku turned and started walking. As they traveled, Yuuko talked to her daughter, "Keep your chin up, act as if you're confident." After a few days of non-stop walking, they came to a huge castle. The guards let the demons in without a word but started to block Koneko's entrance.

Yuuko turned and looked at the guards, "She's with me."

"Yes, Yuuko-sama," they replied. She was let in. They were in a large courtyard. As they reached the middle, Aku left and a tall Inu demon met them. He was strong looking and, despite her mother's advice, Koneko couldn't stop her ears from flattening on her head.

"Yuuko!" he said while smiling.

Her mother bowed and, following suit, Koneko did too. "My lord," she said.

"It's good to see you again." His gaze turned to Koneko and she stopped herself from trembling. "I assume this is the reason you left us?"

Yuuko turned wary, "Yes."

His smile widened, "She can be seen by my sons for now."

"S-sons?" she stammered. "As in, more than one?"

"I shall explain when we are alone." He turned and walked towards a garden. Then he looked at Koneko, "Go straight through there, you will find both of them." She bowed to him as her mother had taught her and walked through the hedge. After a little while, she came to a small clearing with a fountain. Sitting on the edge of it was another Inu demon who looked like the one she just met. In his arms was a bundle and from the smell she could tell it was a half-demon. There was a small smile, which she could tell was rare, on his face as he looked down at the child. He then looked up at her and the smile disappeared.

"What do you need?" he asked coldly.

Koneko felt her ears flatten again as she replied, "Y-your father told me to come here while he talked with my mother."

His gaze softened slightly, "You're a half-demon." She nodded and he looked back down at the child. She hesitated but then walked over and looked at him too.

The child had white hair and gold eyes like his brother and father. She noticed something poking out of his hair and smiled. "He's like me." She reached over slowly and saw the demon tense, but continued. She brushed his hair away to reveal two white ears. She looked up to see him looking at her. "I'm Koneko. My mother's the former general, Yuuko."

He nodded and glanced at the child. "You know who my father is, this is my brother, Inuyasha," he looked back up, "and I'm Sesshoumaru."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sesshoumaru-sama."

He frowned, "For now, do not add the sama. I am not lord yet."

Koneko nodded, "Sesshoumaru, why is a half-demon here? And how can he be your brother?"

She jumped when a voice behind her said, "If you're going to judge, then leave!"

* * *

><p>*Yuuko means brave girl, Aku means evil, and Tokage means lizard<p>

*Inu no Taisho means lord of the dogs, but his name is never mentioned so I used that

*Feel free to correct my Japanese endings; I am woefully ignorant :P


	3. Dying Wishes

Dying Wishes

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

*I told a reader this already so I figured I should tell anyone else reading this too. These first chapters aren't supposed to be incredibly detailed. Trust me, the writing will get better. This is my favorite story of the one's I've written, after all.

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

Koneko nodded, "Sesshoumaru, why is a half-demon here? And how can he be your brother?"

She jumped when a voice behind her said, "If you're going to judge, then leave!"

* * *

><p>Koneko turned to see a human woman glaring at her. She was shocked that a human had managed to sneak up on her.<p>

The woman ranted, "Why do demons judge like that? And why do they find it hard to believe that Inu no Taisho fell in love with a human? And-"

"Izayoi!" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

She looked at him, "What?"

"It was an innocent question; she didn't mean anything by it." Koneko looked at the ground because she knew he was going to tell her.

"And how do you know that?" the woman named Izayoi snapped back.

Her ears plastered on her head in an attempt to block out sound, but her hearing was too good. "Because she is a half-demon too." There was a small oh, then silence.

Koneko looked up at the trees as she spoke, "It's a hard life to live, but we're lucky." Her gaze drifted to Inuyasha. "I have my mother and he has both his parents and his brother. That's better than most who live alone or die at birth because the father doesn't want to claim it." She looked straight at Izayoi and smiled, "You didn't know and anyone who defends a half-demon is a friend of mine."

Izayoi smiled back then walked over to Sesshoumaru and took the child from him. Then she walked over to Koneko. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked. Koneko nodded and took the child from her. The child looked up at her and smiled. "Hi Inuyasha," she cooed. Her tail came up to tickle his nose. He grabbed it with a very tight grip. "Wow, you're strong. You're going to grow up into a powerful half-demon, aren't you?"

Her head snapped up as she heard something in the distance. A howl of pain. She knew Sesshoumaru heard it because he looked that way too. He looked at her, "You carry Inuyasha." She nodded and watched as he convinced Izayoi to get on his back. He then led the way, going towards where they heard the howl.

When they approached, she could see a giant white dog lying on the ground, surrounded by guards. When they landed, Izayoi rushed to him and knelt by his head. Koneko, still holding Inuyasha, went to stand by her mother's side, who was nearby. Yuuko walked over and crouched by the crying woman. Putting a hand on her shoulder, she said softly, "His last battle with Ryūkotsusei injured him greater than he let anyone know. He asked me to come to help him carry out his final wishes."

When Izayoi sobbed harder, Inuyasha started to cry. Koneko, unsure of what to do, did the first thing that came to mind. She sang a song her mom would sing to her when she was younger. When she finished, he had calmed down and it was silent. Looking up, she saw everyone staring at her and blushed. "Thank you," Izayoi whispered.

At that moment, Inu no Taisho exhaled his last breath and died. Two things happened then. His body disappeared and Inuyasha's right eye seemed to glow dimly for a moment, but when she blinked it was gone. Yuuko stood and approached Sesshoumaru. She picked up a sheathed sword and presented it to him. "This is Tenseiga, forged from your father's fang, with the ability to heal 100 demons in one sweep. He asked me to give this to you _after_ his death." He nodded and put it on his belt. "The Tetsusaiga, the sword that can kill 100 demons with one swing, is hidden, and is to go to your brother to help control his demonic side." He nodded again, and she bowed, "That is all, Sesshoumaru-sama, that I can tell you at this time."

When she had finished, Aku stepped forward, "Are we just to obey the son of a disgraced human lover? Most of us here are older and better suited to rule!"

Sesshoumaru turned and his eyes went red, "You challenge me and insult the deceased in one breath? You will die."

A battle ensued; most were with Sesshoumaru, but enough were with Aku to cause damage. During the battle, Yuuko grabbed Izayoi and brought her to safety while her daughter, still carrying Inuyasha, followed. When they were safe, Koneko handed Izayoi the child while Yuuko talked to her. "It's going to be dangerous," she warned. "You won't have Inu no Taisho to protect you anymore. Sesshoumaru will help, but you saw what just happened." Izayoi nodded. "Stay safe." "You too."

Koneko waved as she and her mother left the castle. Her dream faded into another memory. About a hundred and fifty years had passed. Yuuko wanted to see an old friend about something. As they approached the skull/cave, they heard voices.

"Is it true? He was sealed to a tree?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I saw him myself. Sesshoumaru wouldn't admit it, but he was saddened."

"What's this about sealing?" Yuuko asked as they reached the entrance of the cave.

From what Koneko could see, there was only an old demon in the cave. When her mom spoke, the demon looked up. "Yuuko! What brings you here?"

She smiled, "Totosai! It's been too long. And I know you're there Myoga!"

Koneko jumped when she felt a pinch on the tip of her nose. Looking down, she could see a small black form that seemed to speak. "A half-demon. Nice to finally taste your daughter, Yuuko."

Koneko held up a hand to her nose and the form jumped onto it. Looking closer, she saw a small flea demon. She smiled, "I assume you're Myoga?"

"Indeed," he replied. "And your name?"

"Koneko."

He nodded and turned to her mother, "What brings you here, Yuuko?"

Yuuko frowned, "That can wait, what's this about a sealing?"

"Oh, it's a tragedy!" Myoga cried out. "Lord Inuyasha had fallen for a miko and got sealed to a tree! The only way to be unsealed is for the miko to release him, but she died soon after!"

Yuuko's frown deepened, "But then-." She stopped when she looked at Koneko. "Go far enough away as to not hear." Koneko nodded and left.

After a while, Yuuko found her and told her they would return for a sword that was to be forged for her.

Unfortunately, she had to return alone. Her mother had been killed.

* * *

><p>When Koneko woke, no one else was up. She looked at Inuyasha. She had lots of questions. 'How had he been unsealed? What happened to his mother?' She kept thinking until the others woke up. Then they packed and left. As they were packing, she felt another twinge of guilt for lying. 'I hope it ends well'<p> 


	4. Secrets Uncovered

Secrets Uncovered

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>As they were walking, Kagome and Sango talked about different things while Koneko and the others occasionally mentioned something. She was surprised at how easily she was accepted into the group. While listening, she kept her senses extended. It was a slightly windy day and her senses were muted due to her human form. As she walked, Koneko's mind kept drifting to how nice this was, being with a group. She hoped that after she was revealed, they would let her stay. She knew she would be revealed eventually. It was only a matter of time.<p>

Suddenly Inuyasha froze, sniffing the air. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked when she noticed.

"I smell human blood," he growled. Immediately, the group started towards where he smelled the blood. Kagome and Shippo got on Inuyasha's back while Miroku, Sango, and Koneko got on the transformed Kirara.

Sango was in the middle of telling her to stay back when Koneko smelled the demon's scent. It was the demon who killed both her parents. At that moment, she didn't care if she revealed herself or that she had failed to kill him three times before. She was growling and she knew her eyes turned purple as she stood on Kirara's back effortlessly. She ignored her new friends' sounds of surprise as she took off the outer part of her clothes to reveal a suit not unlike Sango's.

Koneko looked at them, "I'm sorry," and jumped off. As she did, she released her demon side and summoned her sword. By the time she landed on the trees and ran ahead, her ears were back on top of her head, her tail had grown, and her sword was in her hand.

Koneko stopped in front of a huge demon that was killing people in a village. He looked down at her and smirked, "You again? Haven't I killed you already?" She snarled. "Ooh! Scary!" He taunted before looking behind her. "Brought help this time?"

She looked back to see her friends grabbing their weapons and hissed at them, "Stay away, I'm going to kill him."

"Oh really?" he laughed. "A half-demon thinks she can kill me after her full-blooded mother failed? You think she'd have learned after being defeated three times before."

"Koneko!" Kagome cried out. "There's a jewel shard in his neck!"

The demon scowled, "Foolish girl, you will die for that." He made as if to grab Kagome but Koneko rushed at him. She tried to hurt him, but he blocked most of her attacks. He was also trying to grab her, but she kept dodging. He laughed as he blocked her attack again, "You couldn't defeat me before and now I am more powerful thanks to that half-demon, Naraku." Koneko just snarled again and swung harder.

It was like that for a while until he grabbed her. Her sword fell on the ground as he lifted her up. "Now I eat you!" He opened his mouth and held her over it. Inuyasha started to run over but stopped when Koneko shook her head and smiled. Then she went in.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, "Why didn't you help her?"

He jumped back to her side, "She has a plan." He noticed out of the corner of his eye that her sword disappeared.

The demon turned to them, "Are you going to attack me now?" He laughed, and then suddenly stopped as if choking. He looked down at his stomach to see a sword coming out. "No!" he cried as the sword slashed a hole in him.

He fell on his back as Koneko climbed out, drenched in blood. She then turned and pointed her sword at his neck. "This is for my parents!" she yelled as she decapitated him. Then, leaning over, she grabbed the jewel shard. She stepped off him and shook off most of the blood before walking over to them. She held out the shard, "Here Kagome, I don't need it."

Kagome grabbed it and instantly it purified and the blood turned into water. Koneko looked up at her friends, "I'm sorry for lying to you. I've had too many humans attack me for who I am. Even after seeing you all together, I was still wary."

Kagome smiled, "That's ok. Inuyasha was the same." She looked over at the corpse. "You yelled 'This is for my parents'. What was that about?" she asked.

Koneko sadly explained, "That demon had held a grudge for my mom long before I was born for killing his brother. When my mom met my dad, she gave up that kind of thing. The day I was born, the demon found her. She managed to escape with me, but my father died. Hundreds of years later, he found us and killed my mother with me barely escaping." She held her sword up to the light. "This sword, forged from my mother's claws, is most of what I have left of her."

"What do you mean," Sango asked, "gave up that sort of thing?"

She glanced at the other half-demon. "She was a general under Inu no Taisho."

Inuyasha growled, "Does that mean you lied about everything? How can we trust you?"

"Most of it was true," she said. "Only there were ten and I killed seven before-." She took a deep breath and looked at her friends, "I understand if you want me to leave."

Inuyasha murmured low that she just barely heard, "You don't have to."

Koneko smiled, "Aw! Inu, I didn't think you cared!" She laughed at his shocked look, "I'm half Neko so my hearing is very good."

"What did he say?" Miroku asked.

"He said I don't have to." He growled at her in annoyance.

Koneko couldn't stop smiling as they helped the villagers and went on their way. She was in a group that fully accepted her, despite who she was. She learned about the others' lives as they walked but noticed Inuyasha didn't say anything about himself. She decided to keep silent about what she knew about him because he seemed to not want to talk about it.

Two days passed and nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Then, when they were walking down a path, Inuyasha growled, "It's my bastard half-brother." Koneko was really confused at his reaction but didn't say anything. She could hear the sounds of four living beings, one being a dragon, heading towards them.

When they came into view, she swallowed nervously. He looked different from when she last saw him. He looked more mature and his left arm was missing. Behind him was a small human girl who was walking next to an ugly Kappa demon without fear. The Kappa demon was leading a two-headed dragon. Koneko and the rest of the group froze as they approached.

Sesshoumaru hadn't been concerned when he smelled his half-brother's group in the distance. No, he hadn't been concerned until he saw her, Koneko, and even then didn't show it. She was one of the few who knew his secret and now she was standing next to the one it was about. His mind flashed back to the last time he had seen her, holding his baby brother while singing. Now she looked stronger, more confident, and, at the moment, confused. He had to say something before she revealed everything. "What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha growled at him.

"I have no business with you today, half-breed," he said as he walked past his brother. As he walked past her, he said without looking, "You would do well to keep to your silence, Neko."

Her eyes widened and she bowed, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." The Kappa demon gave her a weird look as he passed and the girl waved at her.

As soon as they were out of sight, Inuyasha turned to her, "What was that about?"

Koneko shook her head, "No, it's his secret, not mine." Then she grinned, "All I can tell you is you were a cute baby!" He blushed as everyone laughed.

* * *

><p>*Kappa means river-child, is an aquatic demon<p>

*I know, my writing sucks. In my defense, it was written a while ago and is supposed to be simpler. It will pick up, I promise!

*Please, please, please, please, PLEASE! Review? I like them, even criticism if constructive. (I.E. no 'this sucks')


	5. Nights of Change

Nights of Change

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>As the night of the first quarter moon approached, Koneko got more and more nervous. The day before her human night, she was jumpy and flinched when Sango touched her shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked, "Is it your human night? You do have one, right?"<p>

"Hey, that rhymed!" Shippo giggled.

Koneko hesitated, then nodded, "It's tonight."

"Don't worry," Kagome reassured, "Nothing will happen to you."

Koneko looked at Inuyasha. He rolled his eyes but nodded. She felt a lot better then. When the sun set, she felt her ears shift and grimaced. Unlike before, when she was purposely suppressing her demon side, she only had the senses of a human.

She turned to her friends, "There's something you need to know."

"What is it, Koneko?" Miroku asked.

Once everyone was looking at her, she continued, "I, like most half-demons, have a human night, as you can see. Only unlike most half-demons, I also have a demon night."

"A demon night?" Kagome asked. "As in what? You go full demon without control?"

Koneko nodded, "In two nights. I should have warned you sooner. Even my mom could barely control me."

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, "that shouldn't be too hard. Six against one."

She was doubtful, "If you're so sure…"

She couldn't sleep that night as she was unsettled with her human form. Inuyasha stayed up with her and tried to question her about Sesshoumaru's secret. When she refused to say anything, he went silent.

Koneko looked up at him. "What happened to your mother? I met her once and she seemed very nice."

He just stared at the moon for a while. When she figured he wasn't going to answer, Koneko laid down to look at it too. He suddenly spoke up, "I was about five and we were staying at my mother's home." She turned and saw a single tear run down his cheek. "Demons attacked because of who my father was. I was the only one who escaped." He turned and looked at Kagome, "You can stop pretending."

Kagome sat up with tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Inuyasha; you could have told me."

He shrugged and looked back up, "It was hundreds of years ago."

Koneko watched as Kagome stared at him before falling back asleep. 'She loves him," she realized, 'and he loves her. Only, she'll age and he will live almost forever.' She looked up at the moon again. 'My mom was lucky,' she thought. 'She didn't have to watch the one she loved grow old without her.'

She looked back at Inuyasha, "How did you survive your human nights before you met everyone. If you were only five when… By the time my mother died, I was old enough to protect myself."

Inuyasha frowned, "That's one thing I never found out. On my human nights, no one bothered me. And whenever I was hungry, I would find food waiting for me."

Koneko smiled, "Sounds like you had someone looking out for you."

"Keh."

The night and the next two days passed without any trouble. When it came to her demon night, Koneko directed them so they were far away from any villages.

"You should tie me up," she said. "That would gain you some time at least."

"We could knock you out," Inuyasha suggested.

"We can't do that!" said Sango aghast.

Koneko turned to her friends, "If necessary."

Kagome looked at her, shocked. "But that might hurt you!"

"Better me than you," Koneko replied. "Remember, I'll have no control. I won't care if you're my enemy or my friend."

They set up camp, tied her to a nearby tree, and watched as the sun set.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru leaned against a tree as he watched Jaken and Rin prepare camp. He withheld a smile when Rin managed to get a flower crown on Jaken's head.<p>

After both were asleep, his mind wandered to Koneko. He kept from scowling as he attempted to push her from his mind. After hundreds of years, he hadn't thought of her a single time. Now, after seeing her once, he couldn't stop thinking about her. How strong and beautiful she was…

He gave a tiny sigh as he looked at Rin. Despite what most thought, he didn't despise humans or half-demons. Over the years, he had been looking out for his younger brother. He protected him when Inuyasha's nights of humanity were affecting him and kept him from starving. He loved his brother and Koneko knew that.

He was startled from his thoughts when Rin whimpered in her sleep. He knew she was having a nightmare. She had been having less lately but every so often…

Sesshoumaru walked over to her and sat down. When her eyes flicked open, he pulled her onto his lap. "What was it this time?" he asked softly.

"Wolves." Gently, he reassured her and she fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Koneko knew when her eyes turned red. "The rope's not enough," she managed to say before she lost all control. She could only watch as her body ripped the rope and attacked her friends. She was relieved when Miroku knocked her on the head with his staff before the blackness overcame her.<p>

Her mind revisited her memories as she was unconscious. She traveled back to Totosai's cave after her mom died. When she entered, Totosai looked up, "Koneko! I was wondering when you would get here. Your sword is finished. Where's Yuuko?"

Koneko started crying as she fell to her knees, "Dead."

Totosai tried to comfort her and so did Myoga when he arrived, but she wouldn't speak about that. When Totosai gave Koneko her sword, he explained how she could summon it. She thanked him and left, to be alone for fifty more years.

When Koneko woke up, it was morning and she was in control again. They packed up and left, ignoring the claw marks that were in the tree from last night. As they walked, they considered how to contain her next lunar month.

* * *

><p>*Hi. I want to thank everybody who followed andor favorited this story. And also GingerSpice-8675309 who was the first to review and always says nice things. :D

*If you haven't already, please check out my other story, Words to Speak. I'm currently updating it when I finish a chapter.

*Please review. I do love them and I always try to respond.


	6. Powers Revealed

Powers Revealed

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed and Inuyasha eventually gave up on trying to get Koneko to reveal Sesshoumaru's secret. It was getting to be late and everyone was hoping to find a village to stay in. Koneko couldn't shake a bad feeling when they saw a castle in the distance. She tried to convince herself it wasn't <em>that<em> castle, but something kept bugging her.

As they entered the village surrounding the castle, a farmer approached them. "Travelers!" he greeted. "What brings you here?"

Kagome nodded at him, "Me and my friends here would like a place to stay for the night."

"Of course! I'm Daisuke," he smiled at them, "May I ask for your names?"

"Of course. I'm Kagome. This is Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Shippo, and Koneko."

Koneko saw the way his eyes widened at her name and scowled, "I knew this place looked too familiar."

"Lady Koneko? You've returned?" Daisuke asked.

Shippo turned to her, "What's he talking about, Koneko?"

Her frown deepened, "I may have forgotten to mention that my father was the lord of a powerful castle."

"My lady," Daisuke continued, "You should see the current lady of the castle right away."

Koneko turned to him, "Don't tell me one of Kimiko's descendants still rules."

The hatred in her voice flew right over his head, "Yes, lady Masako rules. Shall I bring you to her?" She nodded and they were led to the castle.

After convincing the guards, they were brought into a room with a platform for the lords and ladies to sit. "Bow to lady Masako!" the guards announced as she entered the room. Her friends all bowed but Koneko remained standing.

"Who stands in my presence?" Masako asked, not angrily, simply curious.

Koneko's eyes flashed as she replied, "I will not bow to the offspring of my sister."

Masako turned to the guards, "Leave us." After they left, she motioned for them to stand and studied Koneko.

"Let me guess," said the object of her gaze, "you were told I was a heartless monster who killed the lord of this castle hundreds of years ago." She chuckled at Masako's look of surprise, "Kimiko always blamed me for father's death."

"It seems we have much to talk about," Masako mused. "Your friends will be given everything they need. Follow me."

Masako and Koneko stopped outside a door deep in the palace. "You might already know, but this is the room where you were born and," Masako hesitated before continuing, "your father died. Recently, a demonic aura has taken up residence here. It is believed to be your grandfather." She looked Koneko, "I want you to know, I am _not_ your sister."

Koneko nodded and turned towards the door, "No matter what you hear, don't let anyone in. Including my friends." She entered the room, closing the door behind her.

The roof was still broken from when the demon attacked. There was an older-looking Neko near the middle of the room. He glanced at her before continuing with what he was doing. "I don't have time for you. If you're not related to the deceased, you will be dead soon."

"But no demons died here," Koneko wondered aloud.

"That's what is confusing me too," he said. "My daughter's spirit chose to rest here for some reason. There!"

Koneko watched as fog filled the room before a transparent form appeared. "Mom!" she exclaimed.

Yuuko turned and smiled at her daughter, "Good, you're here. I'll have to explain quickly. Summon your sword."

When Koneko did as she asked, she felt an energy that flowed into her from her sword. It burned slightly as it entered her. While this occurred, her sword was surrounded by a purple flame. "Your sword is named Niseika because you are a half-demon with miko blood."

"What!" Koneko exclaimed.

Yuuko nodded, "Your father had miko blood in him that passed onto you and not your half-sister. You must be careful though as you are half-demon."

At that moment, the old Neko approached Koneko. "So this is my granddaughter," he said before speaking to Yuuko. "You must know why I'm here."

Yuuko nodded, "To put my spirit at rest. Now that my daughter has been informed of what she needs to know, I can be so." She closed her eyes and she and the fog disappeared. As it did, the fire left but she could still feel the power within her.

For a moment, they both stood there. Then he turned to Koneko, "I have done when what I needed to. I am glad I met you before I left for the mainland." He leaped out of the hole in the roof. Koneko went to the door and opened it to see her friends and Masako waiting. She told what happened while keeping the miko powers to herself for when it was just her friends. They were asked to stay for awhile and so did for the night.

When they left, Koneko explained what had happened. Miroku kept questioning her about her powers. She summoned her sword and released the energy. Again it stung her. They were fascinated. As she traveled, Koneko practiced.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was worried. The nightmares were becoming more and more frequent. Rin barely got a good night's sleep anymore and it was affecting her. As they walked, Rin would drag behind. She started riding on Ah-Un and would sleep then, but it was never a restful sleep. Sesshoumaru started sitting next to her as she slept to try to comfort her, but it never worked.<p>

She had started whimpering again. He gently lifted her onto his lap as she woke up with a cry. "What was it this time?" he asked as he did every time.

"Wolves," she replied as she snuggled into his chest. He frowned. It was always the wolves lately. She had more fearful experiences then most human children her age did. She had actually died before he had resurrected her with the Tenseiga. But it had been almost a year since then. And these nightmares had been coming more recently.

She had fallen asleep. Sesshoumaru had just put her down when she started again. He lifted her back up in an attempt to calm her before she woke. His eyes widened slightly when he felt a slight burning sensation coming from Rin. He looked at her as she calmed down and the burning went away. 'Could she be a miko?' he wondered. She had never told him about her family besides the fact her parents and brother were killed by bandits.

What would he do if she was? He couldn't leave her at a random village, not now that she was like a daughter to him. But he also couldn't ignore it either. She could accidentally hurt him or purify Jaken. He would have to think about this…

* * *

><p>* Daisuke means great helper, Kimiko means ruling child, and Masako means justice<p>

* Niseika means two sacred flame; Ni means two and Seika means sacred flame. I approximated, alright? Don't give me grief! I was thinking of the two powers she has, demonic and miko. Sacred flame sounded cool.


	7. Confused Lord

Confused Lord

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

*Note: This is skipped to when Naraku is defeated. This is where the writing should get better.

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent. They held their breath like if they breathed, Naraku would appear out of the bushes. Kagome broke the silence as she turned to Miroku, "Is he gone?"<p>

Miroku slowly unwrapped his cursed hand and stared at it. Nothing sucked him up.

Rin finally spoke up, "Is it over?"

Koneko broke out in a big smile. She didn't care that Sesshoumaru would probably kill her. She scooped up Rin and spun her around. "Yes, it's over! All over!" Rin giggled as everyone else started cheering, even Sesshoumaru seemed a little less grim.

The rejoicing was cut off when Kagome disappeared and Inuyasha followed. Everyone seemed stressed those three days, no one wanted to leave where the well used to be. Sesshoumaru would send Jaken back with food for Rin who wanted to wait too. Kaede would bring food for everyone else. When Inuyasha returned without Kagome, everyone was happy she was ok, yet sad she was gone.

The next three years were hard at times, but mainly happy. Sesshoumaru had talked to Kaede about teaching Rin to control her powers so she lived at the village. Sango and Miroku had twin girls, Misaki and Haruka, and later a son, Junichi. Kohaku went with Kirara to hunt evil demons and when he visited, he would talk to Rin and soon they were close. Shippo would go to the Kitsune School and visit occasionally.

It was hard for Inuyasha, having to see everyone else have a happy ending. He would spend a lot of time at the well. Koneko would try to help him, and he would talk to her sometimes. But most times he was somewhat distant.

When Sesshoumaru brushed off his brother again after visiting Rin, Koneko got mad. She walked over to him, "Sesshoumaru-sama, may I speak to you alone?" He just looked at her for a moment before walking into the forest.

When they were out of hearing distance for demons, he turned towards her, "What do you want?"

Koneko crossed her arms, "I think you know." When he didn't respond, she sighed, "Why do you still act as if you hate him? If you love him, shouldn't you help him right now?"

Sesshoumaru let out a barely audible sigh, "My brother, right now, is not emotionally stable. It would not help if he found out someone he thought hated him his entire life actually didn't."

She asked, "You're doing this for him?" He nodded slightly. Koneko hesitated before continuing, "You were the one who helped him on his human nights, weren't you?"

He did not respond, but he didn't need to. She knew. Koneko leaned against a tree and studied the demon before her. They both stood there for a minute in silence before she straightened again. Koneko smiled, "Thank you for the insight, Sesshoumaru-sama."

She walked away from the baffled demon lord. 'What was it about this girl?' he pondered. 'Why does she attract my attention where female demons have failed?'

'_Because she is different_,' his beast answered in the back of his head. Shaking the thought away, Sesshoumaru walked back to the village to say goodbye to Rin before leaving.

* * *

><p>Koneko spent most of her time in Kaede's village. When she wasn't comforting Inuyasha or training, she would talk with a young man from the village named Aiko. There was nothing special about him besides the fact that he had approached her. Most of the other villagers would avoid the demons in the group. Koneko was so excited when he started speaking with her every day, hoping others would follow his example.<p>

One day, Koneko was walking along when she overheard some men talking about her and Aiko. She stopped to listen.

"Where's Aiko? I need his help with something," the man who was visiting the village asked.

"He's probably with the girl he has a crush on," one of the younger village men replied.

"Who's that?" the visitor wondered.

"Koneko," the young man answered, "they have been seen around each other a lot recently."

"Isn't she the half-miko?" the visitor said. "Why would he have a crush on that creature?"

The young man answered coldly, "You obviously are new here so I'll let that slide, but be careful about what you say."

This left Koneko happy, but confused. She was delighted that the villager had defended her. But what she heard about Aiko having a crush on her… She hoped it wasn't true as she spotted him ahead.

"Koneko!" he cried out. "There you are!"

She smiled at his enthusiasm, "Hi, Aiko! How are you today?"

He grinned back, "Excellent, may I speak with you?" She was slightly worried as he led her a little ways into the forest. When he stopped and turned to look at her, he was nervous. "There's something I want to say to you. We've been talking with each other a lot recently and…" He took a deep breath, "I really like you."

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru had just arrived at the village. Being unable to find Rin there, he tracked down Koneko who always seemed to know where she is. As he got closer, he could smell the human male's presence. He was about to reveal himself when something the boy said made him freeze.<p>

"I really like you." He had stopped in surprise at the anger and jealousy that arose at these words. 'This Sesshoumaru doesn't get jealous!' he mentally growled at himself.

'_Until it comes to Koneko_,' whispered his beast, who kept reappearing more and more often.

Koneko was really sad, "Aiko, that's really nice, but, to me, we're just friends."

Aiko was about to say something else when Sesshoumaru decided to step forward. Ignoring Aiko, he turned to Koneko, "Where is Rin?" She was angry when Aiko walked away while Sesshoumaru spoke.

"What the hell was that for? I was talking to him!" Koneko yelled at the stoic demon.

He simply raised an eyebrow at her, "It seemed like you were done."

"And what lets you decide that?" Koneko said as she stepped forward and poked a finger at his chest. She continued even as her anger faded. It was just too hard for her to stay mad at him. "He was about to say something!"

"You were obviously uncomfortable," he replied without thinking.

Koneko was touched by this small display of caring and, before she realized it, she reached up and lightly kissed his lips. She smiled as she turned around, "I had to do that at least once. Rin is this way." Sesshoumaru was frozen speechless and was even more confused as the girl walked away.

* * *

><p>*Misaki means beautiful blossom, Haruka means spring flower, Junichi means obedient first son, and Aiko means love child<p> 


	8. Perfection

Perfection

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

*I am **not** making a habit of posting on Wednesdays. This is a one time exception because this is my favorite chapter of the ones I've written. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Koneko scolded herself mentally as she walked towards the area she, Kaede, and Rin usually train. 'Why did I do that? It was completely irrational! He might not hate me for my species but that doesn't mean he will let me get away with kissing him!'<p>

She took a deep breath to calm herself before entering the clearing. The two she was looking for were in the center. They were practicing with bows. Kaede was showing Rin how to draw it back and summon her power. Kaede looked up, "Hi, Koneko, glad you could join us." She set the bow down and sat. "We can now get started on extending your senses."

Rin sat in a meditation pose. "Like this?" she asked.

"Perfect. Now close your eyes and try to reach out with your power."

All three of them did just that, while Rin narrated, "I feel you, Kaede. You're a pink kind of feel if that makes sense… And Koneko! You're purple. What's that?"

"Demon," Kaede gasped and immediately grabbed her bow. "Very powerful."

Koneko frowned at her, "Why are you reacting like that? It's only Sesshoumaru."

She relaxed, "I don't have strong senses like yours so I couldn't tell."

"What are you talking about?" Koneko asked. "You couldn't tell from extending your power?"

"Rin feels it!" she exclaimed. "It's Sesshoumaru-sama! I can feel him!"

"Interesting," Kaede mused. "I couldn't tell who it was."

"Perhaps it's due to the fact that Rin and I are closer to demons than you," said Koneko.

"Or maybe it's because you're old," Rin supplied.

"Rin!" she scolded.

Koneko glanced at her, "It might be a reason though…"

"Both of you!" said Kaede, aghast. "You need to learn to respect your elders!"

Koneko was going to let it slide until Sesshoumaru walked over. "Elder?" he scoffed. "You are an elder to only Rin."

"Impossible! You can't be much older than you look."

"Actually," said Koneko, blushing, "I'm 536 years old."

Kaede was shocked. "And you?" she asked Sesshoumaru.

"Around the same."

"But how?" Kaede asked.

"We are demon and half-demon," Koneko explained. "We matured at a certain age, and then didn't grow past that point. Like I look about 17 or so, while Sesshoumaru," she gestured to him, "looks to have matured around 20."

"So, depending on what type of demon, you look the same age?" questioned Kaede.

"No," answered Koneko. "It varies from person to person."

The elder miko frowned, "I know Inuyasha looks the same as he did 50 years ago, but I thought that had something to do with the sealing. You have given me a lot to think about."

"You know, you are my elder in many ways, Kaede."

She smiled, "Thanks." Turning to Rin, she said, "Rin you may go now."

Rin had been so busy concentrating, that they had to tap her on the shoulder to get her attention. She jumped when they did so, then immediately started talking Sesshoumaru's ear off. Koneko and Kaede smiled at the girl's antics. Koneko attempted to avoid making eye contact with Sesshoumaru while the small group talked. Unfortunately, somebody noticed.

After a few not-so-subtle hints from the young girl, Kaede and Koneko left. As soon as they were gone, Rin turned to Sesshoumaru, "I think Koneko likes you."

This shocked Sesshoumaru. When he didn't respond, Rin continued, "Do you like her? I promise not to tell anyone!"

Sesshoumaru was silent for a while. When he finally spoke up, he was more truthful to her than he was even to himself. "Maybe."

She grinned, "Ri- I knew it! I won't tell anyone!" He sighed and watched as the girl skipped away. Perhaps having her stay in this village was a mistake. At least she was getting training and her nightmares were gone…

* * *

><p>Koneko knew Kaede was curious to her behavior. Sure enough, once they were a good ways away, she spoke up.<p>

"Is something the matter? You seemed nervous back there."

The half-demon sighed and hung her head. "I did something very foolish."

"If you want to talk, I'm here," Kaede offered.

She thought for a moment before deciding to get everything off her chest. Considering what she had been told, Kaede said, "You two seem to be in love with the other."

Koneko froze. "W-what?" she stammered. "No way. I'm not- He's not-"

The miko smiled. "You may be older than me, but you are still young." She then walked away to let Koneko think.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Miroku had just returned from destroying a demon in a nearby town. Misaki and Haruka were about two and a half while Junichi was about two months. The twins loved to climb onto Koneko or Inuyasha and play with their ears. Both of the girls were on Koneko's back and the rest of the group, Inuyasha, Sango, who was holding Junichi, Miroku, and Shippo, were eating lunch.<p>

Miroku suddenly looked up at Koneko, "Girls, she's not an animal. You shouldn't have to carry them, Koneko."

She winced at the girls high-pitched squeals of disappointment but smiled anyways, "Its ok, Miroku. I don't mind."

Suddenly, Koneko felt the power of the well and Inuyasha smelled Kagome. They looked at each other. "Go," she told him. He nodded and ran away.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"Kagome's back! Let's go!" Koneko started walking in the direction of the well. The twins kept asking questions as they walked.

"Aunt Kagome is back?" "Will she know us?" "Is she going to bring gifts?" "What will she bring me?" "Is she really from the future?"

When they reached the clearing, Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms. Everyone was glad to see her again. Like the family was complete again. Inuyasha was happy again. Despite being happy for the two, Koneko couldn't help feel outcast. Before, she would be the one to comfort Inuyasha when he was sad, but he wasn't sad anymore. Kagome would join Rin, Kaede, and Koneko as they trained with their miko powers.

As soon as was possible, Sango, Kagome, and Koneko went out to a hot spring to talk alone. They were all smiling as they settled down for their previously customary routine. It didn't take long for the other women to get Kagome to spill everything they had missed.

Koneko smiled, "I have to say, I am slightly surprised that you stuck by Inuyasha after everything that happened between you two."

Kagome smirked back, "You mean like you and a certain demon lord I know?"

"I-I don't know what you mean," she stammered back as her friends snickered at her red face.

"I agree," added Sango, "if it wasn't for the whole 'I hate half-demons' thing, I would say he has a crush on you too."

Koneko shook her head vigorously at the statement, but the fact that he _didn't _actually hate half-demons popped into her mind. 'No, surely not.' Sango and Kagome's laughter grew as their friend's face reddened further. "You know something, don't you!" Kagome accused.

"He is a lord," Koneko heard herself mummer.

"And you are the daughter of one," Sango shot back. "Besides, would that matter?"

Koneko shook her head again and covered her ears in an I'm-not-listening fashion. She didn't realize she was speaking aloud when she muttered, "First Kaede, now this..."

"Oh, so Kaede knows something!"

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru had gotten used to hiding his presence while approaching the village. The old miko had over-reacted to his coming too many times. As he flew, he noticed a somewhat familiar presence underneath him. Deciding to stop and check, he flew down and landed silently just outside of sight from the hot spring. He heard enough of the conversation to prove to him that Kagome was back and was about to leave when the topic changed. He listened as they conversed about him to each other. 'Was the slayer right?' he wondered. 'Have I developed feelings for Koneko?'<p>

'_Yes!_' his demonic side screamed. '_Yes, I have been trying to tell you! We love her._'

And, for once, he didn't scoff at what that side said. Instead, he wondered.

* * *

><p>Despite feeling slightly like an outcast, Koneko was still happy. She had a family again. The last time she felt like this, her mom was alive. Jinenji agreed to teach them all about herbs and plants. Kagome and Inuyasha got married just as Sango and Miroku had. Rin grew stronger and would always look forward to showing Sesshoumaru what she learned. Kohaku and Shippo always loved to visiting Junichi, Misaki, and Haruka. There was peace in that village. No demon or human would dare try to attack it or the surrounding villages for fear of the group. Everyone was happy. Everything was as close to perfect as anything could be for three more years.<p>

Then their lives turned upside down. Again.

* * *

><p>*If you're wondering about Rin's speaking pattern, she is trying to use "I" and "me" instead of her name but still makes mistakes at this point.<p> 


	9. Death

Death

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>Koneko could only stare from the edge of the clearing. It wasn't fair. Kaede was a good person, good people shouldn't die.<p>

Kagome told them how people from her time could live to one hundred. But this wasn't the future. Kaede was 67. Not many people lived that long in Koneko's time. But all things must end. Even Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga can't heal old age.

She could only watch from the edge of the clearing as Kaede's body was lowered into the ground. Everyone else was up there. Even little Junichi. But she, the oldest of them all, could only stare.

When the body was out of sight, the spell broke. Tears spilled onto her cheeks as Koneko punched the tree next to her. It fell down with the force. She then sat, with her knees under her chin, against the stump. She could hear people talking about her, but she didn't care. She could even hear people talking _to_ her, but she ignored them. One person caught her attention.

"Koneko, I'm sorry," Aiko started. "I avoided you for almost four years now. I understand that you don't feel the same way. But know I will be there for you as a friend." He paused as if waiting for her to respond. When she didn't, he spoke again, "Koneko, I said I was sorry. Please don't be mad."

At that point, Inuyasha stepped forward. "Don't worry; I'm sure she isn't mad. She hasn't been talking to anyone today. Don't take it personally."

Koneko was surprised at the amount of insight he displayed but was grateful too. She couldn't respond, didn't want to. Kaede was like a mother to her. And now she lost another one. 'Why do humans have to be so fragile?' she thought. Kaede died and already she could see signs of age in her friends' faces. Inuyasha would obsess over every little sickness Kagome got. Losing her would drive him over the edge.

'But all things must end,' she thought bitterly. As a half-demon, she's seen that a lot. Humans always dying around you as you stand motionless in time. It's enough to drive some mad. Especially when you don't distance yourself. But it wasn't fair.

Koneko was vaguely aware of the sun setting and everyone leaving. She couldn't bring herself to care. They were all going to die someday anyways. But she would keep living. She, Inuyasha, Shippo, and even Sesshoumaru would only be able to watch as the humans they cared for died.

Suddenly she was aware of someone standing near her. Glancing up briefly, Koneko saw Sesshoumaru before looking back down. "Shouldn't you be comforting Rin right now?"

"Pathetic," was all he said.

"Oh really?" Koneko raised an eyebrow. "I'm pathetic? Talk to me again when Rin dies."

He growled, "It's pathetic how a strong person is reduced to such simply by a death."

She looked up and smiled at him, "Strong person? If I didn't know better, I'd think you cared." When Sesshoumaru looked away and didn't answer, Koneko sighed. "It's different," she said, "when it's someone you cared for rather than a stranger." She wiped away the rest of her tears and stood. "Thank you. I needed someone to provoke me, I guess. So thanks for insulting and then complimenting me." Sesshoumaru only watched as she walked away.

Koneko walked into the hut she had been staying in the past few years. She started packing; she couldn't stay in the village, at least for a while. There were too many memories of Kaede there. She would be back.

She found her friends in the morning. After telling them she was leaving and dismissing their attempts to convince her not to, Koneko left. She remembered one of the places she and her mom stayed in when she was a kid. She had a vague memory of her mom telling her to return there someday. This was as good a time as any to do that. It was a small cave in the side of a cliff. It took a few days, but she finally reached it.

Walking in, Koneko couldn't find anything at first. She stayed there for a few days, leaving only to hunt. 'Why would mom want me to come here? Am I missing something?'

When a week had passed, she decided to stay for her two nights of change then leave. She prepared for her demon night, making the cave hard to exit for the beast she would become. It was only when her human night came that she realized she was starving. 'It's going to be a long night.'

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru had soon realized that Koneko had left. As he was flying back home from visiting Rin, he tried to convince himself that he did not care enough to go look for her. And he failed. He remembered the time her nights of change would occur and realized that they were soon approaching. He gave in and edited his path.<p>

It did not take long to find her in a cave near the border of his, the Western, lands. Sesshoumaru could easily see that she was preparing for her demon night. He kept out of range for her senses and kept watch on her. When she became human, he came closer. Suddenly he heard her stomach growl.

'Has she not fed herself?' he wondered. 'And why is it that it concerns me?'

'_It's love, you idiot!_' his beast growled. '_Sometimes you are oblivious._ _It was obvious to even Rin that you like her!_'

Sesshoumaru scowled as he pushed away his beast and to get some food for the girl. He hid his scent as he caught two rabbits and left them on the ledge of the cave. She couldn't smell now but in the morning he didn't want her knowing it was him.

* * *

><p>She frowned as she found two dead rabbits outside. Koneko had heard some noise and went to investigate. She quickly looked around and didn't see anyone. After cursing her human nights and blurred vision, she went back in and cooked the rabbits. On her human nights, she could only eat cooked things and preferred them that way anyways. Koneko wondered who brought her food but couldn't think of anyone who wouldn't reveal themselves.<p>

Two days later, after waking up normal again, she discovered that her demon side had destroyed the back wall of the cave. Koneko was about to leave when something in the back wall caught her attention. There was a little scroll buried there. She quickly pulled it out and unrolled it. She recognized her mom's handwriting from when she taught Koneko how to read. It said:

"Dear Koneko,

If you are reading this, than most likely I am dead and you know about your miko powers. There are many things I wish I could tell you, but I must be brief.

Soon after your father died, I took you to a wise demon who has been known to predict the future. She told me a great number of things that I can't tell you currently. As you are reading this, some events are about to occur. This letter was needed to guide you. You must travel north until you reach the place that you will know is right. There is another letter that you can only read after some events have occurred. You will know when too. I wish you luck for I know that your path will be rough, but your future bright.

With love,

Yuuko"

Koneko reread the letter multiple times before fully consuming all the information. A prediction about her future? She hoped the next letter would explain. She quickly packed the scroll and left, heading north. 'The place that you will know is right.' Vague much? And 'her path would be rough.' She worried what that would mean. More of her friends die? But a bright future. Does that mean she would survive whatever caused all of the demons to disappear in Kagome's time? It confused her.

She was unaware of the demon lord following her who was also confused. Where is the girl going, practically toeing the border of his lands? Sesshoumaru would have to ask eventually. Under the pretext of defending his borders, of course. But he has to know…


	10. Half-Demons Love

Half-Demons Love

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>Koneko had been traveling for a few weeks now with nothing out of the ordinary. She worried that she had passed the place the next letter was supposed to be. It had been kind of vague, saying she would know.<p>

It was evening and she was about to stop for the night when Koneko felt something strange. Feeling out with her senses, she couldn't locate the cause of her unease. It was almost as if something were missing. 'Where are the animals?' she realized. 'It's like something is scaring them off. But what?'

She cried out when something grabbed her from behind. She almost choked when she saw the demons standing in front of her. They were the ones that raped her all those years ago. Koneko could only see two, so she assumed the third one was who held her. When she started struggling, the demon placed a claw on her neck.

"Now, now, sweetie," he whispered into her ear. "We haven't seen you in years and this is how you react?"

"Let go of me you bastard," Koneko hissed, "and I'll show you how I'll react!"

"Tut, tut. Very talkative. We just wanted to see you again." As he spoke, the other two smiled and approached her. "After all, it has been _too_ long since we had all that fun."

* * *

><p>When Sesshoumaru had first noticed the demons, he had hesitated in approaching them. When they grabbed Koneko, he cursed. Listening to their conversation, he couldn't deduce everything, but it was obvious that she didn't like them. He felt his rage building up and decided that now would be a good time to reveal himself. "What matter of business brings you so close to the border of the Western lands?" he questioned, falsely polite, as he walked towards the small group.<p>

He was amused when all of them jumped and turned in fright. Any demon with some form of intelligence knows who Sesshoumaru is. One demon stepped forward, "My lord, we meant nothing in coming so close. We simply saw this half-demon and chose to remove her for you. We apologize and will leave right away."

"Do you think to say," he asked, "that this Sesshoumaru does not know what goes on along my borders?"

The demon looked worried, "Of course not, my lord. We simply have a matter to settle with this half-demon."

Koneko saw his eyes narrow slightly and knew what was coming. She closed her eyes as the two demons in front of her were sliced apart with Sesshoumaru's acid whip. The demon holding her gasped but kept his grip. Now that there was only one, Koneko could use her powers. It would cause her to be exhausted, but she hoped Sesshoumaru would watch over her. Drawing up all her power, she pushed it out in one wave. It stung her skin, but the demon behind her turned to ash. Then she immediately fell on her hands and knees.

When she fell, Sesshoumaru rushed forward. He kneeled and lifted her chin to see a slight smile. When his beast unexpectedly pushed, he succumbed to his feelings and could only comply as he leaned forward to kiss her. When they pulled apart, she smiled again. She whispered thanks before falling unconscious. Sesshoumaru scooped her up and started in the direction she had been walking in the past few days. When the sun finally set, he jumped into tree for the night.

He was startled slightly when a rumbling noise came from Koneko, but looking down he realized she was purring. He smiled from the thought that she was comfortable in his arms. Lulled by the vibration, Sesshoumaru soon fell into a light sleep as well.

* * *

><p>Kagome looked at Inuyasha where he laid in his human form. She knew he was awake; he never sleeps on this night. "Inuyasha?" she asked to make sure.<p>

He rolled over and looked at her, "What?"

"I'm worried; it's been weeks. Already one of her human nights has passed and another is coming. Shouldn't you check up on her?"

He sighed, "She's tough. But if you really want me to…"

"I waited until this night so you would have the most time to go and get back," Kagome explained.

"Go to sleep." She smiled and did just that. In the morning, Inuyasha left. Koneko's scent was faint, but he could still follow it. Hopefully she didn't go too far.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru woke up a little before sunrise. The weight in his arms reminded him of the night before and he looked down. Koneko was curled up to his chest while still purring. The smile crept back onto his face as he looked at her. She appeared fine even after those demons…<p>

A growl ripped from his throat when he thought about them. This caused Koneko to wake with a start. She looked at their surrounding sleepily before glancing up at him. She smiled, "So it wasn't just a dream."

He decided to continue showing affection considering he had already kissed her and so nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "No, it wasn't a dream," he answered.

She sighed contentedly before stealing a quick glance at Sesshoumaru, "Was there a specific reason you kissed me? I mean, I know you don't hate me but do you… like me?" A bright blush passed over her face.

He looked her in the eyes and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I do," he whispered. Internally, his demon side was cheering. "I don't know when or how, but you've captured my heart.

Koneko's blush deepened, "I feel the same."

Sesshoumaru was hesitant before asking, "Who were those demons?"

He felt her shudder and was about to speak again when she cut him off, "No, it's ok. You should know." She looked up at him with her eyes filled with sadness, "They were demons who had… raped me a long time ago." Koneko was surprised by his reaction: he snarled and his eyes turned red. Worried, she did the first thing that came to mind. Reaching up, she cupped his cheek in her hand. "It's ok," she soothed. "You killed them, it's over."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to get back under control. When knew his eyes would be gold, he opened them again. Koneko looked up at him with a concerned look. Suddenly she spoke up, "You were the one who left the rabbits for me, weren't you?" He nodded once. "Thank you."

He jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully. Gently placing her on her feet, he asked, "Koneko, where are you going? What brings you to travel so close to my lands?" Koneko started walking north and explained everything about the letter. Sesshoumaru spoke as they walked, "I have heard of the demon who could predict the future. She died when someone didn't like their fate."

"What I really want to know," she murmured. "Was this one of the events she mentioned?" They were both silent for a while.

Sesshoumaru decided to travel with her for the time being. The next few days passed without incident. They would camp every night and she got into the habit of sleeping in his arms. He didn't mind it, actually enjoying the purr. As her nights of change approached again, Koneko started wondering how everything was back home. They would, no doubt, be worried about her, but she couldn't return now. It was less about the memories as it was the mystery her mom left. She couldn't leave when there were so many questions to be answered.

Koneko laid back into Sesshoumaru's chest in her human form when that night came again. She hoped she would actually get a good night's sleep in this form knowing he was there. Just when she was about to fall asleep, Koneko heard a familiar voice, "What the FUCK is going on here?!" She looked up to see Inuyasha glaring at them. He was furious.

* * *

><p>*Cliffhanger! Sorry if Sesshoumaru is a little OOC here. It's hard to make a romance story with him without doing that.<p> 


	11. The Taming

The Taming

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

Just when she was about to fall asleep, Koneko heard a familiar voice, "What the FUCK is going on here?!" She looked up to see Inuyasha glaring at them. He was furious.

* * *

><p>Koneko just stared for a moment. She had never seen Inuyasha so mad, even after being sat by Kagome. His energy blazed with such a strong power that her and Sesshoumaru's automatically rose. Unfortunately, in her human form, that was miko power. She sat up to keep from hurting him. Finally, her brain started working again. "What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" she asked as calmly as she could.<p>

"Kagome sent me, but answer my fucking question!" he yelled.

She stood up and walked towards him. Koneko glared at Inuyasha as she answered, "I don't think it's any of your business what Sesshoumaru and I do."

"I think it is considering you stay with us and he," he jerked his thumb towards Sesshoumaru who was still sitting, "is my fucking half-brother."

"It was nice of you checking in on me, Inuyasha, but you can go now." She then surprised both the Inu by going back to the spot she started in, Sesshoumaru's arms. Inuyasha growled and made as if to go at her, but was answered by Sesshoumaru's snarl. Inuyasha was shocked by his defense of the girl; wasn't the demon supposed to hate humans and half-demons?

Koneko sighed at his look of shock and whispered low enough so only Sesshoumaru could hear, "You should tell him." His only response was to sigh slightly. She spoke louder, "Inuyasha, I said you can go now."

He growled again and said thoughtlessly, "I guess I was right when I first met you; you _are_ a slut."

Both Koneko and Sesshoumaru got up, she faster despite his demon speed. Her power flicked around her as she tried to calm herself. 'He didn't really mean that.' Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, didn't hesitate. The next thing Inuyasha knew, he was pinned to a tree by the throat. Gasping for breath, he was frightened by the deep red his brother's eyes were.

When Koneko saw what was happening, she rushed over and placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's arm. "Let him go." It took a moment before he roughly dropped Inuyasha to the ground. He then retreated across the clearing. "You were lucky this time," he said before walking away to cool off.

Koneko knelt to see how Inuyasha was doing. When he could catch his breath, he muttered, "If I had time to grab Tetsusaiga, he wouldn't have been able to do that." This made her mad and she slapped him before walking back to the tree Sesshoumaru had been leaning against.

"You are an idiot!" she screamed. "He would have killed you, Tetsusaiga or not, if I hadn't stopped him."

"I'm not that weak!" he retorted. "And why did he listen to you in the first place? He hates us!"

Koneko sighed as she slid down the tree to sit at its base. "You need to be informed of many things, Inuyasha. But, unfortunately, they are not my secrets to tell."

He frowned and also sat down. "Is one of those why he was here?" he asked.

"No." She stretched as she explained, "We are near the Western borders and he ran into me as he was patrolling them." A tiny smile formed as Koneko thought, 'I don't think "ran into" is quite right. More like he was following me.'

Inuyasha caught the smile, but chose not to press it. "And why were you curled up by him?" he questioned again.

She sighed, "Again, Inuyasha, that's really none of your concern." This time he seemed to accept that.

He hesitated before replying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Koneko nodded in acceptance. Inuyasha quickly looked around, "He left?"

"Obviously he knew he would have killed you if he stayed," she stated simply.

He stared into the fire for a while before talking again, "Are you okay?"

Koneko frowned at his question. "Of course," she answered, "why wouldn't I be?"

"My brother's a bastard," was his only reply. She sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned against the tree. She couldn't get comfortable again. Koneko decided to extend her power which could feel farther than her senses. At the edge of where Inuyasha could smell, she felt Sesshoumaru. He was still slightly agitated, but less than before. She calmed knowing he was nearby.

By the time the sun rose and she changed back to normal, Koneko convinced Inuyasha to leave. He had protested, but finally consented. As soon as he was gone, Sesshoumaru walked into the clearing and pulled her into his arms. She purred into his chest, "You know, you overreacted last night." He growled, non-threateningly, back at her. She smirked. As they walked north, she questioned him on his choice not to tell Inuyasha yet. When he did not answer, Koneko continued, "Before you said it was because Kagome was gone and he wasn't ready, but now she's back, I wonder..." She stole a quick glance at him and saw he was looking away. "Is it you who is not ready?"

When Sesshoumaru didn't respond, she knew she was right. "It's only going to get harder the longer you wait," Koneko said. She was shocked when he replied in agreement, "I know."

As her next night of change approached, she worried. Koneko knew Sesshoumaru would be strong enough to contain her, but she didn't want to hurt him. When she brought this up before the sunset that day, he pushed away her concerns. She couldn't sit still as the sun sank lower and lower. She kept fidgeting or pacing. When the sun hit the horizon, Sesshoumaru sat her against a tree in front of him and stared at her.

Koneko closed her eyes as she felt it start. She lost control of her body. Sesshoumaru saw her tense and gripped her arms to still her. When she opened her eyes, they were blood red. In reaction to the energy she was admitting, his beast rose. Keeping it in check, he listened to its suggestion.

While he was distracted, Koneko dug her claws into his arms. His eyes focused on hers as he acted on his plan. Sesshoumaru made his energy smother hers. She stopped struggling but still didn't have full control. Acting on instinct, he leaned forward and kissed her.

When he did, Koneko closed her eyes. She could feel the control come back to her. By the time she looked at him, her eyes were back to their natural purple hue. She stared at him. "How?" she finally asked.

He answered truthfully, "I don't know."

She curled into his chest and thought. "You tamed my demonic side," she said out loud.

"Hn?" He carefully pulled his claws through her hair.

Koneko looked back up at him, "No one has ever been able to do that." She got up to put some more wood on the fire they started. As soon as they parted, she felt her demonic side rise again. Sesshoumaru, sensing it, stood and placed a hand on her shoulder, instantly calming it. She looked him in the eye. "Why?" she asked. He just shook his head. Koneko came closer so she was looking up to see his face. "I love you," she whispered before reaching up to kiss him.

He passionately kissed back. When they parted, he put his lips to her ear. He whispered what she most hoped, and the last thing she thought he'd say. "I love you too."

When they kissed again, his hands roamed down her body and pressed her against him. When Koneko felt proof of his arousal, she gasped, "No," and pulled back. Seeing the hurt that he tried to hide, she buried her face into his neck. "Sesshoumaru," she murmured, "I love you, and I want no one else, I'm just not ready yet." When she shuddered, he hugged her closer. "Not so soon after they almost did _it_ again." He growled softly in understanding and sat down. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>*I am extremely nervous about the next chapter. It has a lemon in it... May I just warn everyone, it is my first lemon and probably sucks.<p> 


	12. The Mating

The Mating

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

***Warning**: There is a lemon in this chapter. So if you know me in real life, STOP READING NOW!

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru and Koneko continued to walk north for a few more days. It was another normal day. They talked about some things, always avoiding what had happened that night. Sesshoumaru understood; he just wished there was something he could do. Koneko avoided it because she didn't know if she would ever be ready. Everything was normal until a strange smell hit them. Koneko was stunned; it smelled familiar…<p>

Racing ahead, Koneko found herself in a small clearing. It was surrounded by trees in such a way that you would never know it was there until you were standing in it. There was a pool of water that flowed from a creek. In the pool, there was a tiny box. Immediately, she knew what was inside.

At that point, Sesshoumaru caught up with her. He was concerned about her sudden strange behavior. Turning Koneko around, he was shocked at the huge grin. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered, barely containing her excitement, "this is the place! The scroll is here!"

His eyes widened, "Where is it then?" Koneko was about to answer when she got a strange feeling. Noticing the look, Sesshoumaru quickly asked, "What's wrong?"

She looked around, fully absorbing the surrounding area. "I know this is the place," she answered, "and where it is. Only, I don't think it's time yet."

Together they decided to camp there until the time was right. A couple months passed with nothing out of the ordinary occurring. Sesshoumaru and Koneko spent that time getting to know each other better. As time passed, Sesshoumaru lost track of it. He was unaware of the mating season approaching, but his beast wasn't. It also knew the effect it would have on him and worried about how Koneko would react.

Sesshoumaru was made painfully aware of the season when he woke up with faltering control. He could feel his beast taking over as he stood. Koneko groaned from where she had been dumped off of his lap, "Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?" She looked up to see his eyes bleeding red. "Sesshoumaru?"

He gritted his teeth and turned around. "Koneko, you have to get away now!" he warned.

"What's wrong?" she asked again while standing also.

He closed his eyes and tried to keep in control. "I lost track of time. It's the Inu mating season. I won't be able to stop myself…"

"Oh," she replied, "is that all?"

"Koneko!" he growled. "You're not listening to me!"

"No." Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open and he turned around when he heard cloth rustling. Koneko had taken off her clothes and stepped out of them, towards him. "It's you who's not listening," she whispered as she walked up to him and kissed him. At that, all his control left.

His beast wasted no time in getting her on her back in front of him. He gave her one last kiss before trailing kisses across her chin and down her neck. When he reached her breasts, he glanced up to see her eyes half-open. Taking that as a good sign, Sesshoumaru circled his tongue around her right nipple before gently biting it. She gasped and her back arched into his touch. After spending an equal amount of time on each, he continued his journey down. When he got to his goal, Sesshoumaru pushed his nose into her thigh as a silent plea to part her legs.

Koneko hesitated for a split second before complying. She trusted him, and so far everything had been wonderful. Feeling his breath between her legs caused her to squirm and plead, "Sesshoumaru, please..." In a second, he had his tongue buried inside her. She cried out in pleasure as her hips bucked up to meet him. Alternating between going inside her and sucking on her clit, it didn't take long for Koneko to reach her first climax, screaming out his name.

Climbing back up, Sesshoumaru looked at Koneko as she lay panting. Once she caught her breath, he proceeded to take off his own clothing. She watched as he kneeled to align his cock with her opening. As he pushed in, she hissed with the slight pain. Even though he heard it, he couldn't stop until he was all the way in. While waiting for her to adjust, he leaned down and licked at her neck in a soothing fashion. After a moment, Koneko shifted causing them both to moan with the friction. Taking that she was ready, he pulled it almost all the way out before pushing back in.

Koneko was in absolute heaven. It had hurt at first but was totally worth it. After just having an orgasm, it didn't take long for her to reach one again. Acting on instinct, she wrapped her arms around him while she unconsciously bit into his neck. Once she released her neck hold, Sesshoumaru turned her over onto her hands and knees. This was the more traditional way of mating. When she hit her third orgasm, he soon followed. As he shot into her, he bit into her neck to mark her as his own.

Sesshoumaru laid the now sleeping Koneko on his chest as he licked away the blood from his marking her. As he regained control, he was made aware of the mark she had made on him. He, if he had been an unmarked male, could have been able to take as many mates as he wanted, not that he had been planning it. Now that he was marked too, it showed equality between them and a promise not to be with anyone else. It hadn't mattered though; they already were equal in every way, but now it was official.

He listened to her heartbeat as Koneko started to wake. When he knew she could hear him, he whispered into her ear, "I love you, my mate."

Koneko rolled off of him so that she was on her side facing him. "It's official now?" she asked.

"Indeed, you even marked me," he said as he pointed to the bite mark.

"Too bad this wasn't on purpose," she sighed with a sad look.

He grabbed her chin so she would look him in the eye. "Koneko, the mating season doesn't usually affect me. It only did this time because the one I loved was near me, unmarked." She smiled at this and hugged him.

They laid there for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Sesshoumaru was startled when Koneko suddenly sat straight up. "It's time." Seeing his confused look, she elaborated, "To open the next letter." He watched as she grabbed the box out of the pool and returned to his lap to open it. She quickly got the letter out and read it out loud,

"Koneko,

If you are reading this, then you have mated and are ready to hear your destiny as predicted. I knew you would be with Sesshoumaru before you met him. And the reason you left your friends was because of the death of a loved one. The journey you must take will help you solve your problems. By now, you have already defeated one great evil. It is time to destroy another. You must return to your friends and tell them _everything_. Then you have to lead them south. I want you to follow your heart in everything you do or the bright future for you will not occur. Take care and good Luck.

Yuuko"

They were silent for a moment as they thought about what this meant. Finally Koneko spoke up. "It sounds like we need to return right away. And that you must tell Inuyasha."

"Yes," he sighed. "We should leave immediately." He was currently trying to hide the effect she having on him by sitting on his lap.

When Koneko was about to get up, she was made quite aware of Sesshoumaru's discomfort. "Or maybe not so soon." She turned around, straddling his waist, and smirked at him. "It seems you have a problem that needs to be taken care of first."

* * *

><p>*I hope that wasn't too unrealistic. I, fortunately, have no idea how I would feel if I was raped.<p>

*I apologize for the time jump. Nothing terribly important occurred during that time.

*We are getting close to the explanation for Sesshoumaru's actions towards Inuyasha! People have asked. Don't worry. I wouldn't leave that huge plot hole.


	13. Avoiding

Avoiding

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>It didn't take as long to get back to the village as it did to leave. Sesshoumaru simply flew back with Koneko in his arms. He landed just outside the village but was hesitant in going in. Knowing what he was worried about, Koneko reassured him before grabbing his hand and leading him in. They were both aware of the stares they were getting but chose to ignore them as they searched. Sensing the group, Sesshoumaru led her to what was Kaede's hut. Koneko smiled when her friends came out to greet her. She accepted their hugs before answering them that she was fine. Then she heard a voice behind her, "What is that on your neck?" Turning she saw Inuyasha glaring at her with his fists clenched and ears flattened.<p>

"Inuyasha…" she started to try and explain.

"No!" he yelled and marched towards her so he was in her face. "Of all the people, _you_ snuck behind my back to do that with _him_!" He pointed a finger at Sesshoumaru who was frowning. He was ready to jump in if things got out of hand.

"Inuyasha," Kagome approached the seething half-demon, "what are you talking about?"

"That! It's a mating mark. She's claimed by him." He turned back to Koneko, "He hates half-demons! He doesn't love you back."

Finally, Sesshoumaru spoke up, "That is where you are wrong, brother."

Inuyasha started at the word 'brother', but continued with full force, "Oh, don't you try to tell me that you've fucking changed!"

"No, Inuyasha," Koneko broke in. "He hasn't changed because he's always been like this. This is his secret, the one he asked me to keep all those years ago." When Inuyasha just stared, she continued, "I told you I saw you as a baby. It was the day your father died, my mom was asked to come to help prepare his final wishes. I could tell from the look on his face when he was holding you, he loves you."

Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru, "You're just letting her say these things about you?"

"They are all true, you are my brother, half or not. After our father died, I sent your mother Izayoi to her home. Not many demons accepted his or my rule after he took her as a mate. There were many battles and it was too dangerous for you two at the castle. By the time I learned that you were exposed, she was dead and you blamed me. I tried to help you and tell you the truth, but the damage was already done."

Inuyasha was shaking his head as Sesshoumaru spoke. "No, you're lying, stop lying!" He lunged at Sesshoumaru, half crazed. Sesshoumaru prepared to block the attack when "SIT!" resounded. Inuyasha crashed to the ground where Kagome rushed up to him. "Kagome," he groaned, "you promised."

"You were about to attack your own brother!" She then dragged him away to talk some sense into him.

The others invited Sesshoumaru and Koneko into the hut to explain what just happened. They began with how he didn't hate humans and half-demons like supposed. Then they started from the beginning. Right before Koneko was going to explain the letters she got from her mother, Rin burst into the room. Immediately she lunged at Sesshoumaru and gave him a big hug. "Sesshoumaru-sama! I am so glad you're back! You were gone for so long… And Koneko!" She surprised the half-demon by launching herself onto her lap. "I missed you too!"

Koneko smiled at the girl and lifted her into a sitting position on her lap. "Rin," she started, "you think of Sesshoumaru like a father, don't you?" Rin blushed slightly before nodding. "How would you feel if you had a mother?"

Rin stared at her with an open-mouth look of shock before smiling. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. "I knew you two liked each other!" She hugged the now blushing half-demon while saying, "Yes! I would like a mama very much."

"If only I had a camera right now… This is so sweet!" said Kagome from the entrance.

Koneko looked up with worry, "How is he?"

Kagome frowned and sat down. "I talked him out of attacking you, but he still needs time." Koneko nodded before continuing with her story.

By the time she was finished, Inuyasha had returned but stood at the entrance avoiding eye contact. "This 'new evil' will be a push over compared to Naraku," he stated. He looked down to see everyone staring at him. "What?" he exclaimed. "Let's just go already!" When everyone just continued to stare at him, he sighed, "I'm not happy about it, but I'm not going to complain." With that, he left too fast for anyone to respond.

Everyone else started to pack to go on the journey. There was some debate on what should happen to Misaki, Haruka, and Junichi. Finally, one of the villagers offered to watch them. At first it was planned that Rin also stay, but she had her mind set and wouldn't budge, even for Sesshoumaru. They made plans for a message to be given to Shippo and Kohaku if they visited while the group was gone. By noon, everyone was ready.

Everyone looked expectedly at Koneko, but she only shrugged. "It didn't specify besides saying south." And so the group headed in that direction.

Inuyasha was in the back walking along side Kagome to avoid his brother and Koneko. Kagome would shoot concerned looks his way that he ignored. She knew he needed time, but she was still concerned. Sango and Miroku were in between Inuyasha and Kagome and the others. Sango was worried about all sorts of things. By the time Miroku assured her that their children were safe, she was convinced she was out of shape from mothering. He rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking, but continued to convince her.

Koneko and Rin were at the front of the group with Sesshoumaru behind them. He smiled slightly as he watched his two favorite females walk hand in hand. He was actually somewhat relieved that Rin had decided to come. At age 15, she was still childish but old enough to attract attention. She had made it obvious that she didn't like any of the boys at the village, but women didn't have much say in things during that time. He was glad to keep an eye on her. Sesshoumaru knew that Rin liked Kohaku and approved of it. He knew the boy from their brief time traveling together and also that he liked her back. Of many of the humans he had met, Kohaku was the only one he would allow anywhere near Rin, even considering the past.

Koneko glanced back in time to catch that small smile before looking forward again. She wondered what he could be thinking about. She had been thinking about the future. Assuming they survived long enough, would they be able to see Kagome's time? She knew that Kagome's one regret was not saying goodbye to her grandpa and brother before staying in the past permanently. 'If I live that long,' Koneko thought, 'I will tell them goodbye from her the moment she leaves.' With that decided, she launched a conversation with Rin about what she did while Koneko was gone.

They traveled until the sun was about to set. Koneko led the group to a clearing near a small river to make camp. When Sango and Miroku offered to get wood for a fire, Inuyasha volunteered to go with. Kagome started making supper with the herbs she had collected before with Rin and Koneko helping. Sesshoumaru noticed and offered, "Shall I get meat for your meal?" Kagome was shocked at his speaking up, but Koneko smiled, "Thank you, that would be wonderful." He nodded and walked out of the clearing.

Quickly getting over her shock, Kagome smiled at her, "I guess I was right after all, huh?"

Koneko rolled her eyes and sighed, "There's a lot we need to talk about next time we're alone." Kagome nodded before returning to her work.

Sesshoumaru returned with a few rabbits before the wood gatherers did. Koneko was preparing them to cook when they entered the clearing with handfuls of sticks. They dumped them near the middle for the fire. After some begging to show off some skills she learned, Rin was given the task of lighting the fire. Soon there was a bright blaze and the smell of cooking rabbit made everyone's mouths water. When it was done, everyone was given some.

After everyone had eaten, Koneko was given some weird looks when she went to sit next to Sesshoumaru. She ignored them as she reclined into the position they had assumed over the past months. His arms automatically wrapped around her as he also ignored her friends. Rin snuggled up next to both of them with a broad smile. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

Koneko tried to sleep but found it difficult knowing her friends were watching. She opened her eyes to see them all quickly looking away, Kagome and Sango with grins and the boys with confusion, and sighed. It was going to be a long night.


	14. Reuniting Brothers

Reuniting Brothers

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>Koneko knew that if she didn't say something, things would be very awkward for the rest of the trip. Sighing, she opened her mouth to say…<p>

She didn't get a chance. At that moment, Rin jerked up with a small cry, startling everyone. Both Sesshoumaru and Koneko saw what had happened immediately. Sesshoumaru growled softly to not scare Rin, but he was a little angry. Meanwhile, Koneko grinned brightly, "Myoga! What are you doing here?" Everybody watched as the small nomi demon jumped from Rin onto Koneko's shoulder.

"Ah! Hello Koneko!" Myoga greeted. "I'm so glad I ran into you. I fear you are the only one who respects me anymore." He only then noticed the glare he was receiving from Sesshoumaru and started trembling. "I- er- Lord Sesshoumaru!" Myoga nervously glanced around for an escape route. "I didn't think you would be here considering your opinion of humans."

Inuyasha smiled slightly. He didn't actually believe his brother cared for him. In his mind, this just supported that theory.

Koneko smiled at the demon. "It's ok, Myoga." she said. "It's not a secret anymore."

Inuyasha's grin faded as Myoga jumped with joy. "That is fantastic news!" he exclaimed. "It was always so hard to see two brothers fight that I would always have to leave during them."

Kagome frowned at him, "Myoga, you run from _every_ fight."

He stopped jumping and looked seriously at her, "That may be true, but those were always the hardest." He looked around the clearing before finally noticing the mating marks on both Koneko and Sesshoumaru. "That's fantastic!" he cried out, getting excited again. "You two have mated just like the prophecy fore-." He stopped midsentence and his eyes widened when he realized what he revealed.

Inuyasha couldn't help chuckling at Myoga expression. "Relax, we already know about all that."

The nomi demon slumped with relief. "Good, I would've ruined everything. So I'm assuming you have already heard the news about what is going on in the South if you are headed there."

"We haven't, actually. It was part of the letter from Koneko's mom. What's going on?" Kagome asked.

Myoga gulped, "There has been a lot of demon activity. Supposedly there is a Miko who can grant any wish. This story has been spreading and demons are going there to try and get her to grant them a wish."

Miroku frowned, "That sounds remarkably similar to the Shikon Jewel, does it not? The jewel would grant a wish and now a Miko claims to do the same." The group nodded, frowning at what it could mean.

"Sounds simple," Inuyasha piped in after some silence. "We just go, find this Miko, and talk to her, right?"

Myoga frowned, "Perhaps, Inuyasha-sama." He looked up at the now risen moon and jumped in surprise. "Oh my! I am to meet somebody soon and I'm going to be late!" With that, he left before anyone else could say a word.

"Well," said Sango, trying to break the silence that followed, "seeing Myoga is always… interesting." Everyone nodded in agreement before settling down to sleep again. It didn't take long for almost everyone to fall asleep.

Soon, only the two brothers were still awake. Koneko had been to last one to sleep and as soon as she did, she started purring. This caused Inuyasha to glance at the couple from where he sat in a tree. Seeing Sesshoumaru lying there peacefully caused many thoughts pass through his head. This whole thing was too good to be true, wasn't it? Sensing his brother looking at him, Sesshoumaru turned towards him. Both sets of golden eyes glowed in the firelight as they caught each other. One questioning, the other calm.

Sesshoumaru suddenly found himself slightly nervous. He had spent so long pretending to hate his brother, he had forgotten how to show love towards him. 200 year-old habits are hard to break.

Inuyasha finally gathered enough courage to ask "Was it true?"

Sesshoumaru, knowing what he meant, nodded. "Yes," he practically whispered, "it's all true."

"Why?"

Knowing again, the demon sighed. "What I said before was true, but there is more. I did send you away to protect you and I did want you to come back." Sesshoumaru stared into the fire as he thought. "You were then trapped for 50 years, during which I tried to find a way to free you. I had almost given up when you were released. Then I knew you needed the sword our father left for you. I devoted all my time looking for it." He looked back at his brother who looked almost shocked. "I regret using the memory of your mother against you. You wouldn't have talked to me so that was the only way I could figure out if you knew." He sighed again and closed his eyes. "I had to do what you expected me to do. I had already known it was protected against those with evil in their hearts, so I purposely caused it to activate. I also want you to know, I wouldn't have tried to melt your now mate if I hadn't known for certain that the sword would protect her. Anything else?"

Inuyasha was reeling at the knowledge just given to him. Trying to delay and absorb, he asked softly, "And after?"

Sesshoumaru winced, knowing he would have to explain what he wanted to avoid. "After…" he murmured. Heaving another sigh, he forged ahead. "Something I am ashamed for it was irrational. I was mad at you. After all that I had done, even though you hadn't known, you cut my arm off." He didn't notice when Inuyasha flinched at this. He continued, "So when that vile half-demon, Naraku, offered me an arm for vengeance, I accepted." Sesshoumaru looked up to meet Inuyasha's dazed eyes. "I soon realized how foolish this was and joined you in your hunt for him." His gaze darkened, "Especially after I found out he was the reason you were sealed. After that, all those battles were tests. A way for you to get stronger without being in any _real_ danger. If I defeated you, I would make an excuse not to kill you. That is everything."

They were both silent for a moment. Inuyasha tried to think of what to say to that. Sesshoumaru simply waited, knowing his brother would say something. Finally, he did but it was not what Sesshoumaru expected. "How did you meet Koneko?"

He was surprised at the direction the conversation and took a moment to gather his thoughts. He then went and described the day their father died. He hesitated before adding, "I respected your mother. She was strong for a human and had a way of getting everyone to like her. Even demons who claimed to hate all humans found themselves smiling in her company. You look a lot like her actually."

He was going continue when they heard Kagome waking up. They were silent as she stirred then sat up. She was half asleep as she glanced first at Sesshoumaru before looking up at the half-demon above her. "Inuyasha?"

He was down in a moment, crouching next to her. "Yeah?" he asked. "What is it? Do you need something?"

"No." She smiled at him. "I'm just glad you and your brother are getting along," she said before lying back down.

Inuyasha smirked at her and wrapped her in his arms. "Me too." There was a beat of silence. Then, "Good night, Sesshoumaru."

"Good night, brother."

* * *

><p>*Nomi means flea<p> 


	15. A Normal Day…

A Normal Day…

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>Inuyasha laid there for the rest of the night, not sleeping even after hearing Sesshoumaru fall into a light doze. His last words rang through the mind of the half-demon along with others things he said. '<em>Good night, brother<em>'. A brother, he had a brother. True, he had always had one, but now it was one that seemingly accepted and cared for him.

He looked up into the stars from where he laid, Kagome's head resting on his arm. The small clearing was silent besides an occasional forest noise and the continuous purring coming from Koneko. He smiled at the thought of her. He might have disliked the idea of her mating with his brother, but he was glad she had someone now. She had always been there for him while Kagome was gone. Inuyasha wasn't blind; he had noticed what happened when Kagome came back. Koneko would blow it off whenever anyone brought it up, but she had looked _so_ lonely. This was the happiest she had been since… ever. Hell, he had never even known she _could_ purr.

Inuyasha made a small noise, just loud enough to get his brother's attention. Without looking towards him, he said, "You better not hurt her."

Sesshoumaru managed to grasp what he was talking about fairly quickly. "I would never."

Satisfied with that answer for now, Inuyasha fell silent and listened to everyone sleep. And smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone seemed to be at ease. Whether it was from a good night's sleep or the fact that Inuyasha was no longer sulking, everyone was smiling (except a certain demon, of course). Unlike the other day, Inuyasha and Kagome led the group, talking about some things with Miroku and Sango. Koneko and Sesshoumaru walked hand in hand at the back, watching Rin dart around and play as if she were still eight.<p>

"This is nice," commented Sango.

Miroku agreed, "It is a beautiful day out."

"It's kinda nice to be traveling again," added Kagome. "Especially without having to constantly check for danger."

Koneko listened to the conversation silently. 'A lot has changed since then,' she pondered. 'No one would have thought Sesshoumaru and I would get together. Actually, _they_ did. It was us that never thought it.' She smiled slightly, something which Sesshoumaru noticed.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

"The past," she answered. "Sometimes this all seems surreal. Like I'm going to wake up and find out it was just a very nice dream."

He smirked at her, "Well I can assure you that-" He broke off suddenly and scented the air. "There is a small pack of wolf demons headed this way," he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Koneko and Inuyasha groaned at the same time. "Them again?" Inuyasha complained. "Haven't they found out we're sick of them yet?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "Be nice, they _are_ friends."

Koneko couldn't help but agree with him. She didn't like Kouga as the first time he somewhat acknowledged her was him telling Kagome, 'I see your large heart urged you to take in another stray.' Sango and Miroku had to hold her back to keep her from attacking him with her newly found Miko powers.

It didn't take long for the pack to appear, Kouga and Ayame leading with Ginta, Hakkaku, and a couple of wolves following. "Hey guys!" Ayame yelled.

"Hi!" Kagome called back before stepping forward to give her a hug. Despite the circumstances of their meeting, Kagome and Ayame became good friends over the years. "It's good to see you again."

"You too."

Kouga stepped forward and gave her a once over. "Kagome," he greeted. "I hope the mutt's been taking care of you."

Inuyasha muttered under his breath about 'damn wolves' before crossing his arms and nodding towards the group. "Why are you here?"

"Inuyasha!"

He grunted. "I meant, why are you so far from your cave?"

Kouga and Ayame actually looked embarrassed. "Well," he started, "have you heard about the Miko in the South? We need to ask her for something."

The group frowned (except Sesshoumaru, of course). "For what?" Sango asked.

The wolf demons both turned a bright red and were silent for a moment before Ayame blurted out, "_We've been having trouble getting pregnant_."

There was a beat awkward silence before Inuyasha started snickering.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "It's not funny!"

"Yeah, it is," he argued. "Are you not good enough, Kouga?"

Kouga snarled, "Say that again, mutt. I dare you. I see you haven't even properly mated Kagome yet. Are you scared?"

"Hey!" Everyone blinked in shock when Ayame beat Kagome to the punch. "Would you two cut it out already? You argue every single time you run into each other. I'm sick of it! You two need to work it out. In the meantime, Kagome and I are leaving for that hot spring nearby." Ayame promptly linked arms with Kagome and led her away.

Koneko snickered at the look of shock on Inuyasha and Kouga's faces before she, Sesshoumaru, and Rin followed them.

Inuyasha turned to Sango and Miroku. "Can you please talk to her?"

Sango sighed and Miroku shook his head. "Sorry Inuyasha, you two are on your own this time," she informed them and left as well. Only the other wolves stayed.

Inuyasha and Kouga exchanged glances. "Well, shit."

* * *

><p>As soon as they were out of hearing range, Ayame started giggling. Soon everybody was laughing and even Sesshoumaru was smiling.<p>

Suddenly Miroku tripped. "What the hell," he murmured and looked back to see what he tripped on.

In the ground, there were several shallow scratches, like claw marks except huge. They looked well-worn and many years old. Looking around, the group also observed scars in nearby trees that were similar. It was an old battleground. "What happened here?" Sango wondered aloud.

"Koneko."

At Sesshoumaru's voice, everyone turned to look at her. Koneko was staring at one of the gouges and shaking. "All this time," she whispered, "it was this close."

"What was close?" Kagome asked worriedly. "Koneko, what's wrong?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and plastered her ears to her head in an attempt to stop the memories. "This was where my mom died."

* * *

><p>*Duh, duh, duuuuuuuuh! *Snicker*<p>

*This is kind of a two-parter so I might, _just _might, post on Wednesday. We'll see.


	16. …Or Not

…Or Not

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

"Koneko, what's wrong?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and plastered her ears to her head in an attempt to stop the memories. "This was where my mom died."

* * *

><p>Koneko was deaf to all the questions and comments from her friends as her feet carried her forward. They led her through the trees until she reached a clearing. It was secluded and surrounded by thick shrubs, making it impossible to reach unless you knew it was there. Trees restricted light, casting shadows everywhere but the very center where a ray of light hit a stone perfectly. There was writing carved into the stone that Koneko didn't bother reading. She knew it by heart anyways, having broken several claws and stones getting it perfect.<p>

Right in front of the stone was a single flower. It was purple and in full bloom, but she didn't know anything besides that. Anywhere else in any other field, it would have been a regular wildflower that Rin might have picked. Here it stood out and was in a place of importance. It had been her mom's favorite.

Koneko dropped to her knees in front of the flower and touched it softly. She sensed her friends' presence as they gathered behind her. There was another moment of silence, broken only by the occasional bird song, before Koneko whispered, "I had no idea where her grave was, yet it was so close."

Rin took a step forward and looked over Koneko's shoulder. She read, having learned from Kagome,

"_Here lies a general,_

_a friend, and a mother._

_Yuuko._"

"Is this…" Kagome trailed off when Koneko nodded. "I'm sorry."

Koneko shook her head and stood. "You don't need to. It was over fifty years ago. It's just a shock to see it again." She walked over to Sesshoumaru and hugged him. She sighed when he wrapped his arms around her in return. "I had lost this place, or I thought I did." She quickly wiped away a single tear that had escaped. "I'm sorry for this guys."

Sango smiled softly, "It's no problem Koneko."

She smiled back. "Thanks, but let's go find that spring now."

* * *

><p>An hour later, everyone was relaxing by the hot spring. Instead of going in and sending the men away, they just dipped their feet in. Sesshoumaru relaxed against a boulder with Koneko lying against his chest in between his legs. Sango and Miroku were in a similar position, except that he was massaging her shoulders. Rin, always curious, was exploring the shallows nearby. Only Ayame and Kagome talked as they caught up on gossip.<p>

Kagome looked around. "When do you think Inuyasha and Kouga will get here?" she asked.

Ayame snickered. "It will take them at _least_ ten years to sort out their differences. And we both know what will happen to them if they come back too soon." Kagome nodded in agreement. "Oh, hey!" Kagome glanced at her. "Is what Kouga said true? You two haven't mated yet?"

Kagome blushed. "Well, yeah. I mean, it's not that either of us don't want to. It's just neither of us are ready to be parents."

Ayame stared at her for a second. "Kagome, you know you're not getting any younger, right?"

"I know…" she sighed. "Where I'm from, people don't have children until their late twenties or early thirties if they can help it. Sometimes they wait until their forties!"

"This isn't where you're from though," Ayame pointed out. "Humans usually start thinking about this at your age."

While they were talking, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips against Koneko's ear. "Are you okay?" She had been silent ever since the surprise visit to her mother's grave.

She jumped, startled out of her thoughts. "Yeah," she sighed, "just thinking."

"About?" he asked quietly.

"The future," she said, mimicking herself from earlier. "I can't help but worry that this won't last."

She could have been talking about multiple things, but Sesshoumaru had a feeling as to what she was referring to. "Koneko," he soothed, "you know I will not leave you. If I truly wanted someone else, I could have stopped you from marking me."

"What?" Ayame piped up, looking over at the two. "She marked you?" Sesshoumaru nodded and shifted his kimono to reveal the mark. She sighed. "Lucky. Kouga won't let me mark him. He claims we don't need it and it lowers his masculinity." She rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

"I heard that!" The group turned around to see Kouga, Inuyasha, and the wolves approach them.

"Oh, yeah?" questioned Ayame. "Have you two worked things out yet?"

They were covered from head to toe in dirt from an apparent fight. They both awkwardly shifted as their mates each lifted an eyebrow. "Well, yeah," Inuyasha said cautiously. "We… talked."

"Uh huh," Kagome said skeptically. "What's all that then." She gestured to their clothing.

"Um…" Kouga coughed. "We may have done a bit more than talk. But we did! Talk I mean. A little…" he trailed off.

"So no more fighting, right?" Ayame asked. They both nodded eagerly. She turned to Kagome. "Well Kagome? What do you think? Should we forgive them yet?"

She thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. What are they willing to do to earn our forgiveness? Can they show us how repentant they are?"

The two in question glanced at each other in fright. Their trains of thought were similar, going along the lines of, 'now what?'

Ayame nodded. "Good idea. And to start…" She turned back to Kouga. "Kouga? Be a dear and rub my feet for me?" She lifted her foot and flexed it in his direction.

Kagome did the same as she and said, "You too Inuyasha?"

They wisely did not hesitate to drop to their knees in front of their respective mates and do as they. Sesshoumaru smirked, and Miroku snickered at them, earning them a glare. "You won't find it funny when it's you," Inuyasha grumbled.

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "This Sesshoumaru will never be forced to do something like that."

This caused Koneko to turn around and glare at him. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

He just smiled a little. "I will never do anything to cause you to become that angry with me." Then he added more softly, "And all you need to do is ask."

She blinked in surprise. "Really?"

He nodded and smirked. "Yes, although I can't promise that it wouldn't lead to _other_ things."

Ayame sighed. "How did you get so lucky?"

Koneko smiled, "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>*So I didn't post on Wednesday, sorry.<p>

*I am so happy! I got this Inuyasha key chain the other day. It has Kirara, a little Kouga and Kikyo, and a little Sesshoumaru! Sesshy is adorable! :P


	17. Light of the Moon

Light of the Moon

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p><em>With a drop of a Miko's blood<em>

_And the light of a full moon,_

_The moon stone will grant any wish._

_But beware!_

_For the wish will come from the heart_

_As well as the mind._

Kirai gently brushed her hand over the engraving in the stone tablet in front of her. It had taken years of hard work and research, but she was finally done. The words in front of her were extremely old, and it had taken forever to translate them.

She glanced towards a small hole in the ceiling of the room she was in. She cursed to herself. She had _just_ missed the last night of a full moon. She would have to wait for the next lunar cycle. No matter. She had already waited this long…

She walked around the tablet towards a raised circular platform in the middle of the room. As she climbed the three steps, Kirai felt herself pass through the three barriers she had placed. Human the first step, demons the second, and Mikos the third. Each specified and strong for that reason.

In the middle of the platform stood a pedestal. The hole she had looked through earlier was directly above it and cast light down on a perfectly spherical stone. It was a greyish white and glowed like the moon above it. Because it had been a part of it.

Kirai placed both her hands on the smooth surface and felt for the small spark she knew she would find. The power laid dormant for now but not for long. She grinned. "Soon," she whispered, "I will change the world."

"For the better."

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't stop thinking about what Ayame had said. She was right. At 21, most women her age at the time would have a child already. Especially if she was already married.<p>

The wolves agreed to travel with them for a while. The group had set up camp a little ways from the hot spring from earlier. It wasn't long after they had eaten that everyone went to sleep. Or mostly, in any case.

Kagome bit at her lip as she stared up at the stars. Would it really be that bad? She knew she wanted a child someday but didn't feel ready to take on that responsibility. Not to mention, Inuyasha was nowhere near mature enough to take care of a child. And if they had one, he would have to be. Any children they would have would be partially demon, even if only a quarter. Meaning Inuyasha and their child would easily outlive her.

She closed her eyes for a moment. She knew Inuyasha was frightened to death by the idea of her dying. She saw signs of it in nearly everything he did. Koneko had told her about how badly he had responded to her absence. And that was while she was safe, alive, and well. She didn't want to think about the damage he could do to himself when she dies.

Kagome quickly started pretending she was sleeping when she heard someone move. She had gotten very good at it after Inuyasha had caught her the first time. When the noise had stopped, she risked a peek. Everything was normal except for the fact that Sesshoumaru and Koneko were missing.

She snorted. It wasn't hard to guess what they were doing. Which brought her back to her dilemma.

But when she blinked, Inuyasha was watching her. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

He shrugged. "Nothing." He glanced over to where Sesshoumaru and Koneko had been and where Rin was still sleeping. "They're a pair, that's for sure."

Kagome giggled a little before sighing. "Inuyasha, we need to talk."

His head whipped back around. "What? Is this about me and Kouga? 'Cause I swear…"

She shook her head. "No. But can we talk somewhere else? I'd hate to wake someone up."

He hesitated before nodding and standing up. He helped her up as well, and they both walked a distance. Kagome could tell he was very nervous. To be honest, she was too. This was a topic that they naturally avoided. But they had delayed long enough.

When they were far enough, Inuyasha turned towards her. "So, um… What did you want to talk about?"

She couldn't look at him. "It's about something Kouga said. About us not being actually mated."

"Oh."

"Yeah." She finally looked up to see him blushing. "It's not that I don't want to. I love you. It's just, I'm worried about the consequences."

He looked up, confused. "Consequences?"

Kagome nodded. "This isn't my time. There aren't any _real_ birth control methods here. If we were to mate, we would likely have a child because of it."

Inuyasha looked hurt. "Are you saying you don't want to have children with me?"

"No!" she cried. "I do eventually. I'm just worried." She hesitated for a second. "Inuyasha, we both know I'm going to die someday." He flinched but didn't say anything. "I'm worried that after I'm gone, you won't know how to take care of them or won't want to." Kagome cut him off when he opened his mouth to argue. "You might not think so now but think about how you reacted when I was stuck in my time for three years." She nodded when he flinched again. "Exactly. And that was when I was alive."

When she finally finished, he shook his head. "You're wrong Kagome. I know you're going to die someday, but I won't react like those years. It'll be different. You know why?" His gaze was intense as he continued. "Because if we have children I will live for them. I never want to let down those who depend on me." He snorted. "Even the runt, despite him being a pain in the ass."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she threw her arms around Inuyasha and kissed him. "Thank you," she gasped after she pulled away. "Then after all this is done, let's do it." She nodded when his eyes lit up. "Yes. I want to be your mate."

They were too consumed with their kiss to notice the two people watching them. Inuyasha had been too worried about what she wanted to talk about to notice that he and Kagome had almost walked in on Koneko and Sesshoumaru.

Koneko leaned into Sesshoumaru's arms as they watched the couple. She sighed. "It's about time they talked about it," she whispered. "I was worried it would never come up." Sesshoumaru only nodded in agreement. She smirked when she looked back at him. "You know, we were about to do something when they came along." He smirked back as they rushed away.

Above them shone a waning half-moon.

* * *

><p>*Kirai means hate<p>

*For those who don't know, waning means it was a full moon and is approaching a new moon. So the moon I described is the last-quarter moon, not the first-quarter that marks Koneko's human night.

*Yay! We finally see the antagonist and get some Inu/Kag. When I was writing this (I've just posted chapter 11) I realized I marked this story as a Sess/OC and Inu/Kag but don't have any Inu/Kag! I meant for this story to concentrate on Sesshoumaru and Koneko, but I wanted to explore Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship a bit. Then I got this vision for how to introduce Kirai… Yeah, that was how this chapter was born. Thanks for reading that meaningless rant.

*So, what do you think? Should I post the chapter detailing what Koneko and Sesshoumaru were doing? *Mischievous grin*


	18. A Continuation

A Continuation

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

*You asked for it… (Or maybe you didn't and I posted it anyways). Shoot, I'm nervous again. Tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Koneko smirked as she and Sesshoumaru ran through the forest. No words had been needed between them. It took only one glance for them to both get up and leave the camp. Neither noticed that they weren't the only ones awake.<p>

When they reached a clearing a distance away, Koneko spun around and jumped into his arms. He eagerly tightened his grip and kissed her. It didn't take long for them to start tugging on each other's clothes.

They froze when they sensed Inuyasha and Kagome approaching. Sesshoumaru and Koneko rushed to put clothes back on and had only _just_ slipped out of sight when they came into viewing range. They listened from the shadows as Kagome and Inuyasha finally talked.

* * *

><p>Recap:<p>

Koneko leaned into Sesshoumaru's arms as they watched the couple. She sighed. "It's about time they talked about it," she whispered. "I was worried it would never come up." Sesshoumaru only nodded in agreement. She smirked when she looked back at him. "You know, we were about to do something when they came along." He smirked back as they rushed away.

Above them shone a waning half-moon.

* * *

><p>When the couple stopped again, this time they made sure they would not be disturbed. As soon as the coast was clear, Koneko 'fixed' their clothing issue. She moaned as Sesshoumaru pinned her to a tree, never breaking their kiss. "Sesshoumaru…"<p>

He smirked as he passed a finger through her folds. "You're wet already?" he growled into her ear. Koneko's response was cut off by the moan drawn out of her by the finger he pressed in. "I didn't hear you." He added another and kept pumping until she was on the brink. "Answer me!"

She couldn't speak until he pulled his fingers out. "No! Sesshoumaru, please!"

"Not until you answer me."

"Yes!" she cried out, frustrated. "I'm absolutely soaked for you!" At this, Sesshoumaru snarled and thrust into her, ripping a moan from both of them. "Yes!" she shrieked. "Fuck me!" And so he did.

When Koneko approached her first orgasm, Sesshoumaru buried his head into neck and nipped the mating mark there. It was this that pushed her over the edge. As he felt her clench around him, Sesshoumaru maneuvered them so that she was on her hands and knees. It was in this position that he thrusted wildly until they both came together.

Koneko sighed as they laid side-by-side. "I love you."

He hummed. "I love you too."

"I suppose we need to get back."

Sesshoumaru reluctantly agreed. Soon they were both dressed again and heading back to camp. As they entered the camp, Inuyasha glanced up at them and muttered, "Horny fuckers." But they just smiled and soon everybody was asleep.

And still the moon shone.

* * *

><p>*Well, that was my second attempt at a lemon. How did you all think? Somebody mentioned I needed more detail. Was that better?<p>

*Because this was chapter 17**".5"**, it was shorter. So... Yeah.**  
><strong>


	19. A Pregnant Pause

A Pregnant Pause

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>The next day, the girls decided to take a trip to the hot springs before traveling. So Kagome, Ayame, Sango, Koneko, and Rin left the boys and bathed. Once they were clean, they decided to relax a bit and talk.<p>

"So…" Koneko leaned forward and watched Kagome. "What happened last night?"

Kagome's face turned bright red. "I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ooh!" Ayame squealed. "Your face is red! Spill!"

She denied it. "Nothing. Inuyasha and I talked about something we needed to cover. That's it. What about you? Just what were you and Sesshoumaru up to last night?"

Rin glanced at the half-demon. "What is she talking about?"

Koneko scowled. "Oh, I hate you."

Kagome grinned. "They were just doing what grown adults that love each other tend to do."

Rin blinked and then blushed, understanding what she meant. Koneko, however, had the reddest face of all. She slowly lowered herself until only her eyes were out of the water. "I hate you," she mumbled again, muffled by the water.

"I don't get how you can go at it like bunnies and not be worried about pregnancies," Kagome muttered. She glanced around to see three sets of stunned eyes. "What?"

"She doesn't know," Koneko whispered.

"I suppose it wouldn't come up all that often," Ayame added.

"I can't say it ever has," Sango agreed.

"What?" Rin asked, getting annoyed at the comments. Kagome was right there with her.

Koneko answered, amused, "You see… Demons and half-demons can stop themselves from getting pregnant."

Kagome stared for a second. Then she screamed, "ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?! That is NOT fair!"

"I wonder what your basis for comparison is," Koneko murmured lowly. Ayame rolled her eyes in agreement.

Kagome continued, however. "Do you know how much easier everything would have been if I could do that? Inuyasha and I would've been mated and we wouldn't have needed to talk last night."

Sango sighed. "Kagome, it's probably not that easy. I'm sure you two would still have issues you would need to sort out. And the whole controlling getting pregnant thing evolved as a way to stop males from raping every female demon he sees to impregnate her. Are you still jealous?"

Kagome turned a bright red again. "Sorry guys. I don't know what came over me."

Ayame shrugged. "It's fine. I was more amused than anything. Now let's go before the boys start to get worried."

Once the girls returned and everybody got packed up, the group resumed their journey south. They were passing a hill when things turned for the worse.

It was Sesshoumaru who sensed them first. He paused and glanced towards the hill, frowning. Koneko looked up. "What's wrong?"

He was silent for another moment before answering. "A large group is approaching."

Everybody stilled and listened or sensed for what he was talking about. The ones with Miko powers were the next to sense them. "Wow…" Koneko whispered. "I've never heard of or seen this many all together like this."

Kagome nodded. "They're all half-demons. I wonder what brought them together."

Kouga was about to speak when a bag flew out of the forest behind them. They all tensed, but it was too late. The bag produced a large cloud of powder. Sango reached for her mask but was too slow. She and the other humans were the first to fall unconscious.

The others fought, but soon Sesshoumaru was the only one standing. Even he was not strong enough. He fell to his knees and only stayed awake long enough to see a half-demon approaching with a mask on. Then everything went black for him as well.

* * *

><p>Due to his natural occurring poison, Sesshoumaru's body was the first to purge itself of the gas. He was still only for a moment before jerking and getting to his feet. He quickly surveyed the scene. The wolves were starting to stir and the humans were all breathing.<p>

He stiffened. Koneko and his brother were nowhere to be found.

By the time everybody else had awoken, Sesshoumaru had searched around for them with no luck. Kagome was the next to notice who was missing.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked, glancing around. "And Koneko?"

"Gone." Everybody was startled at the appearance of Sesshoumaru. He didn't usually show much emotion, but right then he was seething. "The half-demons from earlier took them."

"Well, we have to find them!" Sango exclaimed. "Are they nearby?"

He shook his head. "They have been gone for a while, and the scent is weak. They must have covered their tracks."

"What are we going to do?!" Kagome cried out. "We have to do something!"

Sesshoumaru nodded to the south. "The trail is weak but still barely there. I will be able to follow it for a while. And with such a large group of them, they can't hide their scent for long."

And with that he took off, making everybody behind him hurry to catch up.

'I _just_ got my brother back and found you, Koneko,' he thought. 'I will not lose either of you.' He picked up the pace. 'I'm coming.'

* * *

><p>Koneko and Inuyasha woke up in a dark room. "Where are we?" she asked. "What happened?"<p>

"How the fuck should I know? And more importantly, where's everybody else?" he replied.

Just then a door opened, sending a stream of light into the room. They had to blink for a few seconds before they could see. There stood a female kitsune half-demon holding a tray of food.

"Who are you and where the fuck are we?!" Inuyasha yelled.

She smiled. "You are safe. Welcome to the Sanctuary."

* * *

><p>*I added my favorite quote from a movie I love in this chapter. Kudos to the person who gets it right!<p>

*Next week's update might be a little late as I'm busy that weekend. I will try my best.


	20. The Sanctuary

The Sanctuary

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>Inuyasha glared at the black-haired Kitsune. "What do you mean, the Sanctuary?! Where are we?! And fucking tell us where the rest of our group is!"<p>

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything else. Ikkoku will talk to you later. I'm Naoko. I brought you something to eat."

"Fuck this," Inuyasha scoffed. "I'm leaving."

He made for the door, but Naoko stood in his way. "No! You can't!"

He sneered. "Like you can stop me. Not with the Tetsusaiga-" He reached for it, but realized it was gone. "Hey! Where is it? I need it!"

She relaxed and smiled. "Only guards are allowed weapons in the Sanctuary. Maybe you'll become a guard one day." Naoko quickly lit a torch before closing the door. "You should eat before you go to see Ikkoku. Once you swear allegiance, you'll be assigned a job. Only trusted members become guards. You will have to work your way up."

"Whoa! Slow down there! What are you talking about?" Koneko asked.

Naoko looked startled. "I've said too much. Here, just eat." She left before they could say another word.

"Well that was confusing," Koneko muttered. Inuyasha didn't respond. He just stared at the door. She sighed and walked over to the food. By the time she had divided, he was still staring. "Inuyasha, staring isn't going to do you any good. We might as well eat."

He growled, "I knew that."

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru kept the group moving for the rest of the day. They finally put their foot down when he attempted to continue through the night.<p>

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled. He stopped and looked back at her. "We can't keep going. We've walked all day. Actually, it was more like running! We haven't eaten since this morning. We _need_ to stop!"

He snarled in answer. "Koneko and Inuyasha are still missing! We have to find them!"

"Don't you think I know that? I love Inuyasha! And Koneko is one of my best friends. But we can't help them if we are exhausted and hungry."

He gritted his teeth but nodded. As everybody else set up camp, Sesshoumaru took a moment to calm himself. It would do Koneko and his brother no good to act irrationally. He must use all the self-control he had to think. And doing this helped him remember Kagome was right. He had been pushing them too hard. They needed a break.

That didn't stop the worry that kept him up all night.

* * *

><p>About an hour after Inuyasha and Koneko had eaten, the door opened once again. This time, however, it was a group of armed half-demons. A grey, scruffy Neko half-demon stepped forward. "You will follow us to meet Ikkoku."<p>

Inuyasha snorted. "Why should we?"

The Neko growled. "Follow or we will use force. May I remind you that we are armed and you are not?" Inuyasha scowled but didn't say a word as they were led out of the room.

The hallway just outside was unremarkable. There were doors on both sides, but none were open. However, Koneko already knew what was behind those doors. While they were waiting, she had extended her Miko power to discover that the entire building was filled with half-demons of all sorts. She hadn't come across anyone she recognized, but thankfully there were no other half-Mikos. She hoped that meant she could use her abilities to her advantage.

At the end of the hall was a set of larger doors that seemingly opened to a throne room. There were two guards in front of it. When they saw the group approach, they opened the doors.

In the place of honor sat a Buta half-demon. He had the head of a pig with tusks coming out of his mouth. He looked up when the doors opened and smiled as well as he could with a snout. "Ah. The newcomers. Welcome to the Sanctuary! I am Ikkoku."

"Thanks…" Koneko replied hesitantly. "But what is the Sanctuary?"

He threw his hands up into the air. "This is a place where we are safe. No human or demon has found us yet. It is a place where half-demons can live our lives. Our own little community. I set it up years ago. Since then, we have been trying to rescue as many half-demons as we can. You are our latest success."

"Who the fuck said we needed any damn rescuing?" Inuyasha growled, crossing his arms. "We were doing just fine."

Ikkoku snorted. "Oh, yes. Prisoners of humans and demons. You didn't _any_ help."

Koneko tilted her head. "What made you think we were prisoners?"

He chuckled. "I'll admit, it was a clever façade. But I know one thing." He leaned forward. "Humans, demons, and half-demons _never_ get along. Never have, never will."

* * *

><p>As soon as the sun rose, Sesshoumaru made sure everybody was awake. After breakfast was eaten, they were on the move once more.<p>

Around noon, Rin, Kagome, and the demons noticed a strange presence nearby. They all stopped, causing Sango and Miroku to look at them. "What's going on?" she asked.

Ayame looked excited. "That's it! The Miko we were looking for is nearby! If we turn here, we should get there by nightfall."

Kagome shook her head. "We can't go now. We still have to find Inuyasha and Koneko."

Her face fell. "But this could be our only chance."

Sesshoumaru shocked everyone by nodding and saying, "Then go." He glanced at the looks of disbelief. "I understand the need for an heir. Especially when you are a ruler. It is reasonably your main goal. However, finding my brother and mate is mine. You may go, but I will not follow."

So it was decided that the wolves would go to the Miko while the rest continued to search.

* * *

><p>"Well either way you have to take us back. They'll no doubt be looking for us." Koneko said to Ikkoku.<p>

He snorted (he was a Buta, after all). "I doubt humans and demons care enough about you to _still_ be looking. They have probably given up by now. You have nothing to worry about. You're safe."

Koneko frowned. "What do you mean 'still be looking'? We haven't been gone that long."

He snorted again. "The powder that knocked you out was applied to keep you asleep on the journey here. It may have felt like a few minutes, but it was longer than that."

"How long?" Inuyasha demanded.

"About a week."

* * *

><p>*Ikkoku means stubborn, Naoko means honest or pure, Buta means pig<p>

*Poor Sesshy! He and Koneko are separated. I would cry if I didn't know what was going to happen! Don't worry, their reunion will be lemony! *Grins*


	21. Oncoming Storm

Oncoming Storm

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>"A week?!" Koneko exclaimed. 'They must be freaking out. Sesshoumaru and Rin… Please let them be okay. Don't let them be too worried,' she thought.<p>

Ikkoku grinned. "Amazing, isn't it? It was strong enough to knock out that Inu demon with you. For a while at least. There's no need to be frightened," he continued, mistaking Koneko's look of fear. "They may still be alive, but they will never find you. We masked our scent to keep them from following. And if they do show up, we'll take care of them."

Koneko felt nauseated at what he just said. _Still_ alive? _Take care_ of them? This was just so wrong. She turned around, sped to the corner of the room, and gagged.

The Buta watched stoically for a moment before glancing at Inuyasha. "Are you not going to help her? She is your mate, after all."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, but before he could argue, Koneko came back over and elbowed him hard in the ribs. While he was gasping for breath, she answered, "Yeah, he's just a little slow at times." He glared at her, confused, but wisely stayed silent.

Ikkoku snorted in delight. "Excellent. We won't have to worry about you two then. The guards will take you back to your room. Someone will come by to show you around. Welcome to the Sanctuary."

* * *

><p>It had been a couple days since they last saw Inuyasha and Koneko. Kagome was worrying that they wouldn't find them in time for Inuyasha's human night. He had never been truly alone during his human nights thanks to Sesshoumaru and her.<p>

Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, was at his wits end. The scent trail, which had been thin to begin with, was fading out. They had been lucky it hadn't rained or there would have been no trail at all. He needed to find where they stopped hiding their scent soon.

A week and a half had passed since the kidnapping. Sesshoumaru looked up from the top of a hill. He was currently ahead of the rest of the group and was waiting for them to catch up. The wind blew towards him, bringing the distant scent of rain. It was far off, maybe an hour, but it would wipe out the trail. They had found the point where they had released the masking of their scent, to his relief. The stronger trail had even lasted a light rain the other night. But the one coming wasn't like that. This was a storm, and it would wash away the trail for good.

He sensed Kagome approaching. He was perhaps closest to her out of the rest, besides Rin. She understood better than those who lost only friends. Sure, they were devastated too. But not like the ones who lost mates. She had freaked out when Inuyasha's human night came and only Sesshoumaru seemed to get through to her. They had to believe they would be okay.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly. She knew he would have taken off already if he didn't have something to say.

"There is a storm coming."

"No." Her voice was strangled as she knew what this meant. He smelled salt as she started to cry.

Finally, Sesshoumaru turned to face her. "I must run ahead. You will only slow me down." Kagome nodded. "Once I have found where they are being kept, I will return. Understood?"

She nodded again. "Just don't do anything irrational," she said when he turned back to go.

He paused. "That, I can't promise." Then he disappeared with a blur and a gust of wind.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha growled when they were brought back to their room. "WHY THE HELL-"<p>

"SSHHHHHH!" Koneko hissed back.

He glared at her, but continued softer "-did you tell them we were mates?"

"Do you think, after everything we just heard, they would believe I _willingly_ mated with a full demon?" she asked back. "Of course not!" she continued. "So they would do their best to cancel out the mating mark."

He blinked before flushing with rage. "You think they would rape you just to get rid of it?" he snarled.

"You heard what he said! 'We won't have to worry about you two then'. What did you think that meant? I mean, it's the only way to break its hold on me, and they wouldn't _dream_ of Sesshoumaru having one too." She paced back and forth before realizing he was still snarling. She glanced up to see him slowly turning to his fully demon form, as if he was fighting it. She paled and ran to the door, banging on it. "Help!"

The Neko half-demon from earlier opened the door and glanced at her warily. "What?"

"Please! You need to give Inuyasha his sword back! It controls his demonic side which is about to break loose!"

He glanced at Inuyasha and his eyes widened before he pulled her out and closed the door. "Only guards are allowed to have weapons," he said, hesitating.

"Chain it up! Do whatever, just get it to him!" she cried.

They heard a thump at the door and this seemed to be what motivated him. He nodded to one of his underlings who ran to fetch the sword while the rest circled the door.

The door was strong, but it didn't hold Inuyasha back for very long. He burst through with a roar and didn't hesitate to leap at the closest half-demon, in this case a female Taka. She screeched and ducked, scarcely avoiding his attack. Then a male Hebi tackled Inuyasha and they rolled down the hall.

Meanwhile, Koneko slowly backed away from the fight. It wasn't because she was scared and defenseless, far from it. She could summon her sword at any minute. But she hoped it wouldn't be necessary. That way, she would have surprise on her side.

She gasped and fell backwards when she ran into something. Looking back, she discovered it was the Kitsune from earlier, Naoko. She was staring at the fight and was petrified in fear. Koneko grabbed her arm. "Come on, we need to get to safety."

By now, Inuyasha had knocked down the Hebi and a Usagi and was currently engaged with the grey Neko. To her relief, Koneko saw the guard from earlier running back holding a chained up Tetsusaiga. He made his way to the two fighting and somehow got the sword in Inuyasha's hands. He stared at it for a moment before groaning and dropping to his knees. By the time Koneko rushed over to him, he was back to normal.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, looking at the guards surrounding them.

She just smiled and rumpled his hair. "Welcome back, Inu."

* * *

><p>Koneko was leaning against the wall later that evening when Inuyasha glanced over at her.<p>

"Do you think they'll find us?" he asked quietly.

She was silent for a moment before answering, "They won't give up. And if I know Sesshoumaru, he'll be as relentless as an oncoming storm."

* * *

><p>*Taka means Hawk, Hebi means snake, and Usagi means rabbit<p>

*I know what you're thinking. Koneko is not pregnant. Call it a side effect of the drug if you want, but she can control getting pregnant. She was disgusted by what Ikkoku was saying. SHE IS NOT PREGNANT! It was just normal gagging. :p

*More references! Nobody guessed the last one. Maybe this is more widely known. Both are on the list on my profile if that helps.


	22. Plans and Threats

Plans and Threats

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>Koneko paced back and forth in front of the door out of their 'room'. "We need a plan," she muttered.<p>

Inuyasha sighed. He was leaning against the wall opposite to the door, still holding the chained Tetsusaiga. "You've said that nine times now and we still have nothing."

She turned and glared at him. "Well, I haven't heard any ideas from you!"

He sighed again and scratched his head. "Are you always like this on your human nights or is it just with me?"

She glared at him with her currently blue eyes. Almost two and a half weeks had passed since they had been kidnapped. Inuyasha's human night had passed without incident, and it was her turn. But that wasn't what concerned her.

"We have no time for joking!" she exclaimed, sitting next to him. "My demon night is in two days and they have no idea it is coming. This is our only chance."

"I think you're overthinking it," he complained. "There's not much you can do. I say point you in their direction when you go insane and let them have it."

Koneko growled. "It is NOT that simple. There are innocent people living here. I might hurt one of them if we don't have a plan."

"Fine!" he exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "If you go after people we don't want, I'll distract you. Okay?"

She shook her head. "I would outrun you in a second in that form." She sighed and looked wistful. "I wish Sesshoumaru were here."

Inuyasha growled and stood in front of her. "Well, he's not, okay? I wish that too, but we can't wait until they arrive. Not to mention, there was a storm a week ago. If they hadn't found us already, they aren't going to! Even your mate can't track a scent once it's gone. So we have to find them. Now if you would stop whining-"

He was cut off by the door opening. They both looked to see a somewhat startled Naoko. She watched them warily. "You aren't really mates, are you?" she asked quietly.

"Naoko…" Koneko started, getting up.

The Kitsune interrupted, "And you're planning on going back to the people who had you captured before."

"We weren't-" Inuyasha tried to say.

"NO!" she yelled, backing up and shaking her head. "I- I have to tell Ikkoku."

"WAIT!" they both cried, but the door slammed shut. Koneko glanced at Inuyasha with a pale face. "Well, crap."

* * *

><p>Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and the others were camping a little ways from the building their friends were in. Sesshoumaru had managed to find it before the storm came and led the others there. They had been there for a little less than a week and he was restless.<p>

He had gotten away from the rest of the group and found himself staring at the moon. It was half-way full, marking Koneko's human night. He was worried about her. What were these half-demons doing to her and his brother? He longed to rush in there and rescue them, but that wasn't the plan.

Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised when he sensed Kagome approaching. She had been just as restless as he.

She walked up to him and looked at the moon as well. "She is human tonight," she whispered.

"Hn."

Kagome turned to look at him. "They're okay. I'm sure of it. We can't give up hope."

He was silent, but agreed. They both listened to the night sounds for a few minutes before Sesshoumaru spoke up. "I want to go and find them now," he said softly.

She sighed. "I do too. But we both know Inuyasha and Koneko probably have a plan for her demon night. Out best bet is to meet them halfway."

He knew she was right. The group had discussed this at length over the past few days. But it didn't help him any.

He was startled when he felt a hand grab his. He looked over to see Rin had joined them at some point.

She looked back up at him with eyes too old for a fifteen year old. "Koneko will be okay. I know it."

Sesshoumaru couldn't answer. He felt guilty and ashamed that _she_ was the one comforting _him_. He took a deep breath and released it when she hugged him. He realized she was shaking when he placed a hand on her back and kissed the top of her head.

"I know," he agreed. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha pushed Koneko behind him when the door burst open revealing Ikkoku. Right behind the Buta were the guards and a crying Naoko. She couldn't meet Koneko's eyes.<p>

"Is what I hear true?" Ikkoku demanded. "Are you two truly not mated like you said?"

Koneko snorted. "Like I would mate this idiot."

Inuyasha glared back at her. "Really Koneko? Right now?"

She shrugged. "You're not my type. Stick with Kagome. I don't know why, but she likes you."

"ENOUGH!" Ikkoku interrupted. "We must fix this right away."

Inuyasha snarled. "You would rape her just to get rid of her mating mark?"

He shook his head. "No, no. We are liberating her from this demon's oppression."

"He didn't oppress me!" Koneko yelled at him. "We love each other."

He glared at her. "Lies! He's clearly brainwashed you. Now come here!" Ikkoku lurched forward and attempted to grab her. Before he could, Inuyasha blocked him and pushed him back out of the room.

Inuyasha growled at him, "Don't you dare touch her. _You're_ the delusional one."

Ikkoku sneered but backed away. "You can't stop us forever. We _will_ free her and drive those lies out of your head."

Inuyasha turned to look at Koneko once they had left. "Well, we know something they don't. I don't have to stop them forever. Only for the next two days."

Koneko nodded. "Then, we'll escape."

* * *

><p>*Well, here we are. The next chapter should be their escape and the one after that should have the lemon I promised. Someone asked why there are so many lemons (although, I don't think three is all that many compared to some fanfictions). May I remind you, Koneko and Sesshoumaru are basically newlyweds. And we all know about them.<p>

*No one has guessed the references yet. :-( Please try. And review! I'd love to know what you think.


	23. Escape

Escape

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>Koneko was close to hyperventilating when the time finally came. She hadn't went full demon in a long time thanks to Sesshoumaru. This would be the first time since then.<p>

Inuyasha was standing by the door, which they had unlocked, ready to open it when she lost it. "Are you sure, Inuyasha?" she asked for what felt like the millionth time.

"For crying out loud, yes!" he growled. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

She was about to reply when she felt it. They had no idea what time it was, and they didn't have access to a window, so it was all guess work. But now it was time. She felt herself trembling; her control slowly slipping away. When Koneko closed her eyes, she knew she would open them red.

"Koneko?" he asked warily.

Her eyes snapped open, a fierce red, and she snarled. When she launched herself at him, he swung open the door, causing her to land in the hallway. The two guards there, a Kuma and a Kitsune, cried out in surprise. She leaped at the Kuma, judging it to be a larger threat. He didn't have time to draw his weapon before they were wrestling on the ground.

Inuyasha quickly followed. The Kitsune had time to call out a warning to other guards before he grabbed him and knocked him unconscious. Then he started rooting through his clothes. "Come on," Inuyasha muttered. "It has to be here." He glanced back at the Kuma still fighting Koneko. "Unless it's there." He sighed in relief when his hand touched the cold metal of a key. "Yes!" In seconds, he had his Tetsusaiga unchained.

Once he was finished, he turned back to Koneko to see she had finally knocked out the Kuma. She'd been about to deliver the finishing blow when his sudden motion caught her attention. She froze and stared at him, wide-eyed.

"It's okay, Koneko," he tried to sooth. "It's only me." But instead of calming down, she stood up and started walking towards him, snarling.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Rin were hiding behind a bush just outside of the half-demon's range. They waited as the sun dipped below the horizon. They were completely silent as they waited for Sesshoumaru to hear something. He strained to listen for any sign they were escaping. When the sun finally disappeared, he heard it: a scream.<p>

"Now," he said quietly. At his signal, everybody got up and rushed for the door three half-demons were guarding. Sesshoumaru easily knocked out two of them before they knew what hit them. Kagome got the last one, a Jaga, with an arrow that made him hit the wall hard. He was dizzy when Sesshoumaru pulled him up by his kimono.

"You have better not hurt a single hair on their heads," he snarled at the half-demon.

The Jaga squinted at the demon. "You mean that Inu? You look like him." He blinked. "No way," he said, out of it. "You're the one who marked that bitch." He smirked, ignoring Sesshoumaru's snarl. "You know, I was totally going to get a piece of her once I got my hands on her. If only the Inu wasn't so protective." His head lolled to the side. "Whoa, that is one big boomerang." That was the last thing he said before Sango hit him on the head.

"Sesshoumaru, are you okay?" Kagome asked when he was silent for a while.

"No." He rushed into the building, but not before the others caught a glimpse of his bleeding red eyes.

* * *

><p>Koneko yelled from within the confines of her own mind as her body approached Inuyasha. 'No! Not him! Run, Inuyasha!'<p>

To her surprise, she stopped. '_Very well, I understand_,' a voice purred.

'What!' she exclaimed. 'You can talk? Since when?'

The voice sighed as her body turned and walked down the hall. '_Did you think mating was simply a bite on the neck and done? There's more to it than that. Our souls combined and mixed before parting again, giving me the power to think._' She smirked as she leapt on an oncoming half-demon. '_This also means our mate will be a little less rational than usual._' She reached down to kill the half-demon.

'No!' she cried. 'No killing!'

'_Why?_' her demon side whined. '_Killing is exhilarating!_'

'No!'

'_Fine._' She reluctantly continued on. '_You're no fun,_' she pouted.

'I'm thinking more about the long term,' Koneko argued. 'They would be less likely to hunt us down if we don't kill any of them.'

'_Yeah, yeah,_' the voice sighed. '_You're still a stuck-up, know-it-all._'

'And you're an instinctive, murderous bitch,' she shot back.

'_So?_' She prepared herself for another attack when she heard a distant scream. She cocked her head and smelled the air. Inuyasha was still a little ways behind her, so it couldn't be him. That was when a scent hit her. Her eyes went wide and she rushed away.

'_MATE!_'

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru found himself quickly losing control. A small part of his brain wondered why. He was sure he had more control over himself than this. But this was only a tiny part of him. The rest of him was fighting.<p>

His beast was taking care of any strange half-demon on sight. His civilized side was struggling to keep himself from killing them. He was angry, sure. But the group had discussed that it would be best not to kill unless absolutely necessary.

One Taka managed to let out a scream before falling unconscious. He growled at himself. The other half-demons had a warning now.

A few moments later, a form came around the corner. Sesshoumaru tensed, ready for an oncoming attack. But the figure froze, proving to be Koneko. Neither moved, despite the sound of people approaching. The two pairs of red eyes met.

Sesshoumaru tried to convince his beast to remain alert as she was currently in her demon state. But he simply chuckled. '_She recognizes her mate._'

Meanwhile, Koneko was yelling at her own beast. 'What are you waiting for!? Go!'

This seemed to snap her out of it. A second later, she launched herself into Sesshoumaru's arms. She buried her face into his chest and breathed in his scent. He pressed his nose into her hair and did the same. They both felt themselves calming down and reclaimed control. They ignored the sounds around them and simply revealed in each other's presence.

"You found me," Koneko whispered.

"Of course," he said back. "I would look for you forever."

* * *

><p>*Yay! They're back together. Getting up to this point took longer than I thought. This means some interactions I had planned have to be pushed to the next chapter. Don't worry. The lemon will still be there. *Grins*<p>

*Kuma means bear and Jaga means jaguar


	24. A Long Awaited Reunion

A Long Awaited Reunion

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru finally looked up when he sensed people approaching. Glancing over Koneko's shoulder revealed Inuyasha with a group of half-demons on his tail. Turning around, he saw Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and yet another group of half-demons.<p>

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out when she saw him.

He grinned and stopped when he reached them. Then he turned around and drew the Tetsusaiga. "Nice to see you too, Kagome. But can we save the whole lovey-dovey reunion until _after_ we're safe?" He sent a meaningful glance towards Sesshoumaru and Koneko. They sighed but separated, making sure to stay touching.

The half-demons surrounded them but didn't attack. They snarled and hissed but stayed more than five feet away. Eventually, Ikkoku pushed his way to the front and glared.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. His eyes locked in on where Sesshoumaru and Koneko were connected. He snarled, "Is this the demon that mated and brainwashed you?"

"What?" Sango asked.

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Brainwashed?"

"You idiot," Koneko hissed. "I've told you. He did not brainwash me."

The Buta snorted. "You expect me to believe that demons and humans can actually accept us? Hell, they can barely accept each other." He nodded towards the rest of the group. "This is the closest I've seen them work together." He locked eyes with her again. "They never give us a chance."

"You hypocrite," she spat.

Ikkoku blinked and looked startled. "W-what?"

Koneko bared her teeth. "You talk of them being unaccepting and never giving you a chance. What do you think you're doing here? You immediately assume that there is no chance of us telling the truth. Aren't you being just as judgmental as the people you fear? And as if that's not bad enough," she continued, leaning forward. "You go as far as to _kidnap_ Inuyasha and me from our mates, friends, and children."

His jaw dropped at that. "_Children_?"

Her eyes softened slightly. "Of course. Rin is my child." She glanced over to the girl. Rin smiled back. "And Inuyasha considers Shippo, a Kitsune demon, a son, in his own weird way." Her glare returned in full force. "And you took us from them."

Ikkoku shook his head. "No, this doesn't make sense."

"Guess again," Inuyasha said. "If they don't care about half-demons at all, how come I don't smell any blood?" He looked back at Kagome. "I'm guessing you guys had the same idea we did."

She nodded. "No killing."

"Come on, Ikkoku," Koneko pleaded. "You have your heart in the right place. You can be better than this."

He looked conflicted for a moment. The grey Neko glanced over at him. "Sir?"

Ikkoku snapped out of whatever he was in. "No, you're just trying to question my authority." He growled at them. "You want to throw your lot in with demons and humans? Fine. Get out."

The Neko looked shocked. "Sir!"

Ikkoku shook his head. "These two are clearly beyond helping. Just leave and don't return."

The half-demons around them looked at each other but cleared a way for the group. Inuyasha led the way, his Tetsusaiga still drawn and ready. But it was not necessary. They made it out just fine and soon were a speck in the distance.

The grey Neko glanced at his leader. "Did you think maybe…?"

Ikkoku shook his head. "No. Next they would tell me water burns and fire gets me wet. It would never work out. You just can't help everybody." He sighed. "Let's just get to work."

* * *

><p>The group stayed silent and alert as they walked away from the building. It was only when they were miles away that Inuyasha spoke up.<p>

"Well thank fuck."

Kagome burst out with a small laugh and a grin before hugging him. "I missed you," she whispered.

He gripped her back and kissed the top of her head. "I missed you too."

"Um." They looked up at Miroku. "Where did Sesshoumaru and Koneko go?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I'm surprised you don't have a guess, monk."

He pressed his hand against his chest and looked innocent. "I'm hurt. You immediately assume my mind goes straight to the inappropriate."

Rin groaned and covered her ears. "I _don't_ need to hear this."

They all laughed and set up camp.

* * *

><p>Miroku's thankfully unvoiced thoughts were true. The second Inuyasha relieved the tension, Sesshoumaru and Koneko were gone.<p>

They ran away and were in a secluded meadow in seconds. They were in each other's arms, burying themselves in the other's scent.

"I missed you," Koneko whimpered, pressing herself against him. "_All_ of you."

Sesshoumaru growled softly and pressed his lips against her mating mark. "And I, you."

They slowly freed each other from their clothing. When that was done, Sesshoumaru laid her out in front of him. "I want to hear you scream for me," he growled before diving in.

She gasped when his tongue teased her clitoris, and her back arched when it entered her. Koneko dug her nails into his shoulders and let out a moan. He kept switching, driving her to the edge over and over. When he did it again, she finally gasped out, "Please!"

He growled, causing pleasurable vibrations. This time when he brought her close, he didn't back off. "SESSHOUMARU!" she cried when she reached her climax. Her claws scratched his back and shoulders, drawing red lines over his body.

She whimpered when he finally let her come down and climbed up to her face. "Please, I need you."

Their lips crashed together as he thrust into her. They fought for dominance as he entered her over and over. They were desperate and possessive of each other.

When Koneko climaxed again, she leaned forward and again dug her teeth into his mating mark. Sesshoumaru growled and thrust harder. When she finally released, he bit her as well and came.

Sesshoumaru panted as he slipped out of her and pulled her up against him. He nuzzled her neck and gently licked where he bit her. Once both of their heartbeats calmed down, he chuckled.

Koneko twisted around to look at him. "Hmm?"

He smirked. "I think you left marks on my shoulders."

She blushed but breathlessly laughed as well.

* * *

><p>*That was the last sort of bump in the road before the group comes across our bad guy. I'm kind of sad to think this story might be ending soon. On the bright side, any <span>Words To Spea<span>k fans would see more updates on that once this is done.

*I've been toying with this new idea for a story. It would not affect this or my other one. I just want to swing it by you. It would be another Koneko/Sess, of course. But the romance would be short and sweet. My main concern would be a traumatic event and overcoming it. So what do you think? Should I try it?


	25. The Destination

The Destination

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru and Koneko returned the next morning. She greeted her friends, ignoring Miroku's look, before going over to talk to Rin.<p>

Sesshoumaru sat down, also ignoring Miroku waggling his eyebrows.

"Couldn't wait, huh?" he snickered.

Sesshoumaru glared at him. Then Inuyasha reached over and smacked him.

"Shut up, monk."

Sesshoumaru looked over at his brother and nodded, a small smile playing over his lips. "Welcome back," he said.

Inuyasha snorted. "Don't you go getting emotional on me, Sesshoumaru."

"Aw!" Kagome gushed. "Look at you two being all cute!"

Sesshoumaru growled. "I am not cute, Miko. I have killed for less."

Koneko sat next to him. "Don't threaten her. And you are cute." She frowned, looked around, and spoke before he could reply. "Where did the wolves go?"

"While we were looking for you, we came across the presence of the Miko we were looking for," Kagome answered. "They went towards her, and we kept looking for you."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up. "You know where she is? Great! Let's go get this over with."

Miroku sighed. "Could we rest first? We've been walking for weeks."

Sango raised an eyebrow at him. "And how is that different from normal?"

Inuyasha stood up. "Well, I've been sitting in a room for that long and have energy to spare. Let's go!"

He finally got the group moving after a few minutes. Sesshoumaru led the way, seeing as he remembered the way back the best. It took nearly a week to backtrack and then make their way towards the Miko. Finally they came across what they were looking for.

In front of them was the ruins of a small castle. It was very simple: a wall surrounding the courtyard and a single spire towering in the air. But that was not what caused them to stop and gasp. That was what was surrounding the ruins.

There were hundreds, if not thousands, of demons surrounding the walls of the castle. The power radiating off of that amount of demons caused everyone, even Miroku and Sango, to pause, needing to adjust.

Once he had, Sesshoumaru tilted his head. "Hn. Interesting."

Sango glanced at him, she and Miroku having an easier time adjusting as they were less sensitive. "What is?"

"There is a subtle spell over the place," he explained. "It unconsciously lures in demons. I didn't notice as we were coming here anyways. But I believe I would have found myself here at some point anyways."

"Does it only work on demons?" Inuyasha asked.

"Perhaps half-demons as well, only they would have to be closer," Sesshoumaru answered. "I believe the spell is reaching demons from all over Japan."

Kagome frowned. "Why would a Miko be attracting demons from all over right to her? It doesn't make any sense."

"Let's go find out then!" Koneko took a few steps forward before looking back at them. "Shall we?"

The group carefully made their way forward. They were about halfway there when a figure burst out of the crowd, into the air, and raced towards them. They were wary until a familiar "Sister!" was heard.

Kohaku waved from the back of Kirara who flew towards them. When he got closer, another head popped out from behind him.

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed. He jumped off of Kirara even though she was still high in the air. Instead of falling or turning into his balloon form, he conjured up a giant leaf that let him drift to the ground safely but fast. Then he raced towards her on all fours and leaped into her waiting arms.

Kirara landed a second later, prompting Sango to drag her brother off the Neko for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked.

Kohaku shrugged. "Kirara just started acting weird and brought me here. We arrived here a week ago and found Shippo."

He piped in when he heard his name. "I had been here for a month or two already. Everybody at the Kitsune School had felt the spell being placed and wanted to see who did it. I wanted to see if that person could teach me." His face fell. "But she's a Miko. I can't do Miko stuff."

"Why did you stay for so long?" Kagome asked.

"I wanted to see who showed up. And I also went back to the village once and got your note. I figured you would show up here eventually."

Koneko looked over at the crowd and the ruins. "We need to get in and talk to her. Do you know of anything that might help us?"

He nodded. "You don't want to fly in because there's some kind of barrier. But there's a hole in the wall hidden by those bushes," he said, pointing. "I don't know if you should go in though. She's preparing for a spell and it feels dark."

"We have to," she insisted.

"Kirara and I can distract the crowds," Kohaku volunteered.

"Ooh! Me too!" Shippo said. "I don't want to go back in there, and I'm really good at making distractions."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked her brother worriedly.

He nodded. "Absolutely."

"Okay then." Koneko glanced up at the sun which was starting to sink. "Let's do this at sundown."

* * *

><p>*We're almost at the end of our journey. I kind of want to cry. *Pouts*<p>

*No one has guessed the references. The first one was from the Labyrinth with "That's not fair!" "I wonder what your basis of comparison is." The second was from Doctor Who with "Oncoming Storm." I guess hardcore anime lovers wouldn't get those. Oh well.

*I will start working on that new story then. It might be a while before anything gets posted, but keep an eye out!


	26. The Ruins

The Ruins

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Koneko slowly made their way towards the walls of the ruins. They were careful to hide themselves in shadows which were abundant thanks to the moon not being out yet. However, it was supposed to be a full moon so they had to hurry or their cover would be blown.<p>

Soon they were as close as they could get without being spotted. They didn't have to wait long before they heard a commotion.

Demons cried out as they started getting pelted with rocks.

"Hey, you ugly brutes!" Kohaku yelled. "Over here!"

"Yeah!" Shippo piped up. "Come and get us!" Then he blew a raspberry at them.

There were growls and mention of 'you little…' as the demons gave chase. The group waited a moment before Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Now."

Inuyasha led the way as they all ran across the now empty space. There were lucky; no one spotted them. When they reached the bushes, Inuyasha held them aside and waved everybody in.

The inside of the walls of the castle were eerie and deserted. There were still boxes and a cart situated by the entrance, which had been blocked off. But other than that, it was empty

Kagome looked around and rubbed her arm. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would there be walls around a tower and nothing else? Not to mention, this castle is in the middle of nowhere."

Sango frowned. "I agree. Who would build this?"

"Whoever it was, they left in a hurry," Miroku said as he walked over to the cart. He looked in and whistled. "A lot of valuable stuff here."

"Does it matter?" Inuyasha asked, irritably. "Let's just go talk to this Miko already."

"I hate to agree with Inuyasha," Koneko said, ignoring his glare, "but he's right. Whatever we're looking for is bound to be up there." She pointed to the top of the tower.

Sesshoumaru looked up and frowned. "Something's not right. We should approach with caution."

Koneko looked at him worriedly, "What's not right?"

He shook his head. "Something's just off."

The full moon started to rise as they walked towards the tower. Sango paused when they heard the demons returning. She looked back towards the wall.

"Maybe I should check on him," she said nervously.

"No. We need to go." Koneko frowned. "I feel as if we're running out of time."

Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine, Sango." She sighed and nodded.

Everybody entered the tower. Inside was a large staircase that climbed all the way up the tower. There were spots to place a torch, but nothing was lit. The only light came from the moon through small windows on each level.

Eventually the tower rose higher than the walls around it. Koneko happened to look out and notice a form flying above the crowds. She nudged Sango and pointed. Sango looked relieved and nodded her thanks.

As they continued, everybody drew their weapon of choice. Rin had a bow like Kagome but currently had out a small dagger.

When they reached the top, Sesshoumaru gestured everyone to stop. Everybody stayed silent and listened. There was a soft thrumming and the sound of someone muttering. He glanced at everyone to see if they were ready. When they all nodded, he walked up.

They found themselves in a large circular room. There was a platform in the center with a pedestal on it. In front of the pedestal stood the Miko, blocking whatever was on it. In the corner were two seemingly unconscious demons. There was also a stone tablet with an ancient text on it. Next to it was an unfurled scroll with a translation. It read:

With a drop of a Miko's blood

And the light of a full moon,

The moon stone will grant any wish.

But beware!

For the wish will come from the heart

As well as the mind.

Koneko frowned. Tonight was the full moon. But what was a moon stone?

Kirai turned around and studied the intruders. Her eyes narrowed as they went from Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha and Koneko. "Hello," she said calmly. "Who are you?"

"Does it matter?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. She smiled at Kirai. "Sorry about him, he's rude. I'm Kagome. We were just wondering what you are doing here."

"Yeah. And why did you draw all the demons here?" Koneko added.

Kirai glanced at her and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "That was simply a side effect, although convenient." She waved her hand and suddenly Sesshoumaru grabbed Miroku and Sango and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome.

Koneko gasped and grabbed her head. Something was invading, trying to take over. She tried to fight it and found it was using her demon side to its advantage. Using her Miko powers, she managed to push it away.

The Miko glared at her. "How?" Then she shrugged. "No matter." She waved her hand again and the two demons got up and grabbed Koneko and Rin. "You will be dead soon anyways."

"What!" they all exclaimed.

She grinned. "Demons have lived long enough. And soon there will be no more." She walked up the stairs where the full moon was about to reach the spherical stone on the pedestal.

"NO!" Koneko yelled. She and Rin used their Miko powers to escape from the demons.

Kirai scowled. "Kill them."

Koneko ran over and punched Inuyasha before he could do anything. Rin yelled out, "Sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama!" before shocking him.

Miroku, Sango, Koneko, Kagome, and Rin prepared to fight against their own friends when moonlight hit the moon stone. Kirai laughed as she used a knife to cut her hand. "You're too late!" She placed her bleeding hand on the stone and the platform was consumed in a white light.

* * *

><p>*You almost didn't get a chapter today. This week had been so busy that I woke this morning and realized the chapter wasn't done. So be relieved I am devoted enough to not miss a day.<p>

*There is going to be at least one more chapter and an epilogue. I would be more specific, but I don't know how long it will take to finish this story. :(


	27. The Worst Battle

The Worst Battle

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru was the first to attack. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Rin, and Koneko managed to duck as his acid whip struck above them. Koneko narrowed her eyes at him. He shouldn't have missed that easily. That must mean he was fighting it.<p>

Inuyasha jumped forward to slash at them with his claws next. Miroku, however, saw it coming and swung his staff. He winced when it connected with his friend's face. "Sorry!"

Sesshoumaru rushed forward to attack again, but before he could, Koneko tackled him, causing them to roll away from the others. "Come on, Sesshoumaru!" she yelled when she was on top. "You can fight it! It's using your beast against you!"

For a second, his eyes seemed to clear but almost immediately started bleeding red. "No!" she cried as he rolled them over again and growled down at her.

Meanwhile, one of the demons had rushed towards Rin. She tried to fend it off, but it pushed her down and raised a hand to strike. Before it could, Sango's boomerang hit him and knocked him backwards. Sango grabbed it as it came back and helped Rin up before running over to help Miroku.

After Miroku had hit Inuyasha, he found himself attacked from behind by the other demon. He managed to land on his back as the demon crouched over him. He was struggling to keep it off him when Sango stabbed it. The demon spun around, knocking her sword away, and growled at her. Before it attacked, Miroku hit it over the head with his staff.

Kagome was horrified when Inuyasha turned to face her. "Please Inuyasha!" she begged. "Don't make me do this!" She looked over her shoulder to see Rin was fighting the demon again. "Sorry." She turned and aimed an arrow at the demon. "SIT!"

Koneko didn't allow herself to be distracted by the sound of Inuyasha crashing to the ground. She was struggling to keep him off her. Sesshoumaru, however, glanced over at the noise. That was the chance she needed. She gathered her feet underneath her and pushed him off. Koneko managed to get to her feet before he could spin around and face her again. But before she could blink, he had her pinned to the wall, his hand around her throat.

"Please," she begged again. Looking over his shoulder, she saw Kirai stumble out of the light looking slightly horrified. Koneko's eyes slipped closed as the grip around her necked tightened. She wasn't strong enough to push him away, even with her demon side that she didn't dare use. And her Miko powers, this close and with him out of control, would do significant damage.

And then he let go of her throat.

Her eyes snapped wide as she stared at him. His eyes were back to their gold hue. He looked strained as he managed to say, "Do it."

Koneko's eyes widened further. Did he mean…? He nodded, seeing the question in her eyes. She gathered her energy and said, "Sorry," before unleashing her Miko powers.

Sesshoumaru let himself be flung across the room and land at the bottom of the platform stairs. Kirai grimaced at the sight of him and reached down to zap him again. Before she could, Koneko ran over and knocked her out. She glanced at Sesshoumaru's unmoving form before forcing herself to face the still lit up platform. She knew what she had to do.

She put her foot on the first step.

The first barrier was very simple to bypass. As it was meant for regular humans, it posed no problem for Koneko to step through.

The next step contained a barrier meant for demons. Using her Miko powers, she managed to push through as well, her eyes turning blue as she did.

She came to a halt on the last step. This one was guarded by barrier meant for Mikos. She hesitated before calming her Miko powers and raising her demonic side. Her eyes turned red, and she felt the spell try to control her again. Before it could, Koneko gritted her teeth and pushed through the last barrier.

She gasped as the white light surrounded her, stinging her skin; her eyes fading back into their normal color. She squinted, the bright light causing her to be unable to see very far. Reaching forward, she haltingly tried to find the pedestal. Finally, she managed to find it and placed her hand. Nothing happened.

Koneko frowned. 'What had the translation said?' she tried to remember. 'Miko's blood? That would explain why the Miko had cut herself.' She brought her hand to her mouth and bit down on it hard enough to draw blood. She hesitated before again placing her hand. 'I hope this works.'

This time the effect was immediately noticeable. The light around her went from white to purple and stopped hurting her. Then a… presence… entered her mind. She struggled against it, thinking it to be the spell, when it spoke in her head. '_Calm. I will not hurt you._' She hesitated, but stopped.

Then the voice spoke again. '_I am the moon stone. I will grant a wish._'

"Stop this!" she cried out. "Don't grant her wish!"

The voice seemed to sigh. '_You cannot stop her wish. Now, what do _you_ want?_'

Koneko paused. What _did_ she want? She wanted Kagome not to die on Inuyasha. For Ayame to get the child she wished for. For Kohaku to be safe on his travels. For Sango to not have to worry if Miroku will return from a trip. For Rin to grow up safe and loved. For Sesshoumaru to be all right…

"I want my friends to be safe and happy," she whispered.

'_Your wish will be granted._'

* * *

><p>*Sorry it's short. I wanted it to stop here. If all goes to plan, you will have one more chapter andor epilogue. We will see.


	28. The End

Memories

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

***A/N:** I am so, so sorry. A thousand things happened all at once including my laptop crashing and only getting it fixed when school started (a little _too_ convenient if you ask me). Read the A/N at the bottom for more.

* * *

><p>Koneko felt the presence from the moon stone explore her thoughts and memories. It brought images to the front of her mind, as if examining it.<p>

The first to appear was Sango in her normal clothing laughing at something. Then she was dressed in her slayer's outfit, ready to strike down an enemy. An image of her holding her newborn son came up as well.

Next were images of Miroku. One where he had given someone his signature suggestive look. There was his attempt at trying to look thoughtful before he would sneak a grope. Not that he does anymore to anyone except Sango. And of course, his face with a large red hand print on it.

Koneko frowned at the next image. It wasn't a memory, although it was a familiar scene. Sango and Miroku were side-by-side as they fought the demon from earlier. Clearly it was stronger than they thought since it was still standing. 'This must be what is happening right now,' she realized.

Sango yelled out as she threw her boomerang again. The demon ducked, allowing Miroku to get a hit on it with his staff. They both looked relieved as she caught her boomerang and the demon collapsed. But, despite its serious wounds, it simply got up again, the spell seemingly forcing it to ignore the pain.

Then it was back to memories, this time of Kagome. Koneko saw her smiling as she often was these days. Then it was a picture of here looking sad as she had when Inuyasha went behind her back to Kikyo. And of course, when she got furious enough to sit him, Inuyasha appearing in this scene as well.

It transitioned smoothly to him next. Inuyasha appeared, ready to fight with his Tetsusaiga out. Then him on his human night. Even in a memory, she could see the slight fear he did his best to hide. Then a sight she was lucky to see only a few times. He was snarling, his eyes red in his demonic state.

Another non-memory image was shown to her next. Inuyasha was on the ground, Kagome standing nearby. She had tears in her eyes as she spun around and shot an arrow at the other demon. It grazed him, making him growl and retreat for a moment.

While she was distracted, Inuyasha reached over and grabbed her leg, making her fall. She turned to her back, her eyes widening as he stood over her. Kagome's tears escaped as she said, "Sit," causing him to land on the floor once more. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, looking down at him.

The next person she saw was Rin as she first met her at eight years old. She looked shy, but curious too. She was there again, smiling brilliantly, holding up a flower. And then more currently, all grown up.

Then there was Sesshoumaru. Many different memories came up for him. Despite his cold demeanor, she could see every small change. From the fondness he gets when thinking about Rin, to the look he only gave her. Koneko's heart clenched, remembering what she had done.

The next image was the worst to view, even though there was no fighting in it. There was Rin, standing over the un-moving form of Sesshoumaru. Koneko felt tears come to her eyes as she watched Rin cry out and try to wake him.

The image faded and the presence started to leave as well. Koneko briefly wondered what had happened to Kirai when she had done the same.

'_She saw what her wish would do_,' the voice spoke once more before it completely left.

A pulse of energy started from the stone and quickly spread, knocking out everyone in the room. Then in traveled further, granting both wishes all across the world.

Kouga, Ayame, and the wolves as well as Kohaku, Shippo, and Kirara watched in confusion as all the demons around them disappeared. They looked up to see a white glow come from the top of the tower before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Koneko jolted up with a gasp, her mind racing. She looked around to see her friends starting to stir as well. The demons that had fought them were no longer moving, presumably dead with the spell no longer there to keep them going.<p>

Koneko watched as all but one of their group stood up, Inuyasha now in control again. Her feet carried her towards her mate's motionless form. She refused to believe what her mind was telling her. He can't be… She didn't…

She dropped to her knees next to Sesshoumaru and shook his shoulder, unaware of the eyes watching her.

"Sesshoumaru," she called, her voice cracking. "You have to get up now." Her eyes filled with tears. "Please. You _have_ to be _okay_!" She couldn't speak anymore as sobs wracked her body.

"Koneko…" Kagome said gently. "I think-"

"NO!" she cried, knowing what her friend would say. "He can't DIE on me!" The hilt of a familiar sword caught her eye and she quickly drew it. She gazed at it and remembered. She was there when he first got it, has seen what it can do. Maybe…

She looked around his body, watching for the creatures he said appeared. Tears spilled down her cheeks as none showed up. Eventually, she ended up swinging it over his body until Sango stopped her. With that, everything hit her and she collapsed into Sango's arms.

She continued to sob until she heard her friends gasp. She looked up, confused and followed their gaze. Koneko froze when she met a set of gold eyes. She quickly unfroze and launched herself into his arms.

Sesshoumaru just held her tight.

* * *

><p>*I finally had a break in homework to finish this chapter. I'm <em>so<em> sorry it took this long. I will finish the epilogue as soon as I can and post it (I won't make you wait another month, promise).

*I said I would post more Words to Speak when I finished this story, but that was when I thought I had a month to stock pile chapters. Updates with that story will be _very_ slow coming. Sorry.

*So what did you think? Did I do okay? Also, since my laptop crashed, I lost my list of animes I was going to watch. I anyone wants to recommend some, I would appreciate that.

*Reply to 1MikoKagome: Okay, I will keep that in mind if I write another scene like that. Thanks for the critique!


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

*Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha and Company. Rumiko Takahashi does. (Except Koneko, she's mine.)

* * *

><p>Kagome's mom, Madoka, watched sadly as she saw her daughter go down the well for the last time. She knew Kagome would never return. All her friends and Inuyasha was there.<p>

She sighed and wiped away her tears. Life goes on. How was she going to tell Grandpa and Souta?

"Madoka?" a soft voice called behind her. "Are you okay?"

She turned to see a friend see hadn't seen for a few years, now heavily pregnant. "Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine. Where have you been? And when did this happen?" she gestured towards her stomach. Anything to keep her mind off her daughter.

She smiled. "A couple months ago. We finally decided to give it a go." She shook her head. "I'm sorry for being gone so long, I couldn't risk her recognizing me." Before Madoka could ask who, her friend continued. "Where's Kagome?"

She winced at the mention of her daughter but tried to hide it. "She's gone away."

Her friend tilted her head. "When will she be back?"

Madoka closed her eyes and hung her head. "She won't."

There was a pause before her friend said, "So it _was_ today. Sesshoumaru won the bet. Inuyasha won't be happy about that."

She looked up. "Inuyasha? Do you know him Koneko?"

Koneko smirked for, yes, she was the same one from five hundred years ago. "I should hope so. I had to deal with him for five hundred years."

Madoka's jaw dropped. "You're _that_ Koneko?"

She only smiled and took out a phone. "Hello?" she asked the person on the other end. "Yes, Sesshoumaru won. Now get your butts over here." She hung up.

Madoka watched her carefully. "Koneko, what's going on? Who was that?"

"There are some people you need to meet," she answered cryptically. "Now, do you mind if I sit?"

"Of course." She led them into the house and they both sat down. Silence reined before Madoka worked up the nerve to ask, "Koneko, what happened to my daughter?"

Koneko shook her head. "I'm not the one who should answer that."

A few minutes later, Koneko smiled and said, "They're here!" a second before there was a knock on the door.

Madoka was startled when she opened it only to be tackled by a girl with white hair. She looked down at the one hugging her. "Um… hi."

The girl looked up to reveal eyes _just like Kagome's_. "Hi Grandma!" she answered.

Madoka looked up to see her daughter standing next to Inuyasha, a white haired man and dark haired girl behind them. "Hi Mama," Kagome smiled. "Meet your granddaughter."

Koneko watched the teary family reunion off to the side. Sesshoumaru stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her, Rin next to them. The wish she had made had more consequences then she first knew. When years passed without Kagome aging, they realized what had happened. Rin did the same when she grew up. Sango and Miroku didn't, but they lived long, happy lives. Then, after Kohaku asked Rin to marry him, he stopped aging too. He was going to come that day, but couldn't make it.

The same power that killed off most of the demons also made this reunion possible. 'So maybe it wasn't all bad,' she thought. 'All things must end, but when they do, new things can begin.'

* * *

><p>*So that's the end. I think I covered everything, but if there are any questions, feel free to ask. Tell me what you think!<p>

*Madoka means child of treasured beauty

*Words to Speak and the other story I mentioned will _not_ be abandoned. However, there will be a _very_ long hiatus. Sorry. Please don't hate me! My muse has dragged me (kicking and screaming) in a whole other direction while I couldn't update. I will get back on track eventually.


End file.
